Olvidarte
by Emmett McCartys angel
Summary: Las relaciones no son fáciles, Emmett Cullen lo tiene más que claro. Cuando su hermano le roba al amor de su vida, cae en una profunda depresión. No cree haya en el mundo otra mujer como Bella Swan ¿Podrá olvidarla? ¿Intentará recuperarla? Todo se pondrá en duda cuando contrate a una mujer para hacerse pasar por su novia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

 **Olvidarte.**

 **Capítulo 1:**

-Buenas noches Paul. –saludé sentándome en la barra del bar al que iba prácticamente todas las noches. –Lo de siempre.

-Como quieras, muñeca. –me sirvieron mi bebida de inmediato y yo no hesite en llevármela a los labios.

Estaba agotada, mi último cliente se había pasado un poco. Ya estaba acostumbrada a los cerdos que contrataban mis servicios, raramente se trataba de hombres decentes los que buscaban a alguien como yo para satisfacerlos.

-¿Noche dura? –Paul preguntó mientras servía la bebida de un hombre bonachón que no dejaba de mirarme.

-Ni te imaginas. –Dije comiendo un puñado de maní, mi estómago rugió pidiéndome más.

No había comido en todo el día y después de la larga jornada de trabajo que había tenido el día de hoy, merecía una buena hamburguesa con patatas fritas.

-Dame lo más fuerte que tengas. –La profunda voz de un hombre llamó mi atención.

Se sentó a mi lado, era demasiado guapo para ser verdad. Le mire de reojo, sus ojos combinaban con su voz, profundos y oscuros, me ofreció una sonrisa que me hizo mojar mis bragas, había quedado encandilada con este desconocido y eso no era algo que sucediera a menudo.

Paul le tendió su bebida y este agradeció con un asentimiento, pude percibir que algo lo molestaba, parecía afligido.

Ese era el tipo de hombres que no me molestaría tener como cliente, pero no, los hombres como él no necesitaban de los servicios de una prostituta.

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos. –el hombre me sonrió, enseñando unos hoyuelos que me dejaron sin aliento.

-Estarías desperdiciando tu dinero. –sonreí de lado.

-Dime ¿Qué hace una señorita sola en un lugar como este? –preguntó, vi de reojo a Paul que trabajaba ignorando por completo nuestra conversación.

-Señorita… -sonreí ante la palabra. –¿y tú? ¿Qué te aflige tanto que te ha llevado a pedir la bebida más fuerte del bar?

-Observadora. –Sonrió con pesar, yo asentí. –Problemas de familia.

-Esos son los peores. –Tomé un sorbo de mi bebida.

Recordé mi propia familia, decir que teníamos problemas era poco, vivir con ellos era el mismísimo infierno.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre? –preguntó levantando una ceja.

Mi estómago rugió una vez más pidiéndome atención.

-Si me invitas una cena. –Sonreí con coquetería, él rio ante mi atrevimiento.

-Encantado. –Aceptó.

Él pagó ambas bebidas y salimos del bar. Caminamos unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar a mi restaurante favorito.

-¿Un restaurante de comida rápida? –Preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Algún problema?

-No, es solo que pensé que querrías algo más sofisticado. –Habló, yo negué.

-Te equivocas, no soy ese tipo de mujer. –Respondí algo fría.

-No quería ofenderte. –Se disculpó. Yo asentí.

Nos sentamos en una mesa apartada, y una mesera se acercó a tomar nuestro pedido. Era una chica bajita, morena de grandes ojos marrones, la observé molesta al ver que no tiraba los ojos de mi acompañante.

-Quiero una hamburguesa con patatas fritas. –Ordené sin dejar de mirarla.

-Voy a querer lo mismo. –él pidió sin prestarle atención.

Cuando la muchacha se retiró decepcionada, no pude evitar sonreír.

-Me sorprendes otra vez. –él dijo viéndome a los ojos. –Pensé que pedirías una ensalada.

-Nunca vas a verme negar una hamburguesa. –Reí.

-ahora ¿vas a decirme tu nombre? –preguntó yo sonreí.

-Rosalie. –Él sonrió de lado. –Rose.

-Soy Emmett. –Dijo.

Conversamos un largo rato hasta que la pregunta que había estado evitando llegó.

-Últimamente he estado bajo mucho estrés. –Comenzó. –Soy dueño de mi propio Buffet de abogados, no te imaginas los problemas con los que tengo que lidiar todos los días. –Rio. -¿Tu qué haces?

Quise decirle que era doctora, o tal vez una arquitecta, pero yo no era así, a pesar de tener la profesión que tenía me gustaba ser honesta. Y si a este tipo no le gustaba mi trabajo pues que se largara.

-Soy una acompañante. –Dije viéndolo a los ojos.

Su semblante cambió, dejó de ser relajado para luego tornarse serio y volver al semblante relajado, se echó a reír.

-Por un momento me lo creí. –Dejo de reír al ver que yo lo observaba seria.

-No estoy bromeando.

-No puedes ser una prostituta. –Soltó enfurecido haciéndome molestar ¿Quién se creía que era?

-Si no te gusta puedes irte. –Escupí.

-Pues eso es lo que haré. –Dejo unas cuantas notas de diez para pagar la cuenta y luego me ofreció otra. –Por tus servicios.

Su atrevimiento me hizo enfurecer, lágrimas de rabia amenazaban con caer de mis ojos, pero no le daría la satisfacción de ver que sus palabras me habían afectado.

-Eres un imbécil. –Tomé mi abrigo y me alejé del restaurante.

Caminé hacia mi pequeño apartamento, luchando contra las lágrimas que empañaban mi vista.

…

…

…

-Creo que lo declararan inocente. –Jasper comentó reclinándose en la silla frente a mi escritorio. –Pero no podemos confiarnos.

-Eres el mejor en lo que haces. –Le aseguré. –Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero. –Me observó serio. –Ahora, ¿puedes decirme que es lo que te tiene así?

-No es nada. –Le resté importancia. –Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, supongo que estoy estresado.

-A mí no me mientes. –Mi amigo me conocía mejor que nadie. -¿Es por Bella, verdad? ¿Has hablado con ella?

-No hay nada que hablar. –Dije con pesar. –Ella hizo su elección.

-Sigues amándola. –Fruncí el ceño, era verdad la extrañaba cada día que pasaba sin ella.

-Eso ya no importa. –Negué. -Bella es feliz ahora.

-Oh por favor. –Jasper exclamó. –Tu propio hermano te quitó a tu novia, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

-¿Qué quieres que haga Jasper? –pregunté exasperado. –Bella está enamorada de mi hermano, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

-Esto es absurdo. –Mi mejor amigo frunció el ceño. –No puedo creer que Alice fuese cómplice de Bella todo este tiempo.

-Es su mejor amiga ¿Qué esperabas? –Dije recordando la gran pelea que mi amigo había tenido con su novia por mi causa.

-Y tú el mío. –Jasper puso una mano en mi hombro. –Sabes que siempre voy a estar aquí para apoyarte.

-Lo sé. –Agradecí su apoyo. –Pero no me gusta que te pelees con Alice por mí.

-No te preocupes por eso. –Mi amigo sonrió. –Ya lo hablamos y todo está bien entre nosotros.

-Me alegro. –Sonreí. –Esa chica te tiene loco.

-Es verdad. –rio. –Tú deberías buscar a alguien, olvidarte de Bella.

Reí con pesar, si solo supiera que la noche anterior había conocido a alguien que por primera vez después de Bella me había hecho pensar en tener una relación. Pero toda mi ensoñación con esta supuesta mujer perfecta se fue a la mierda cuando me dijo que era una prostituta. Me sentí un idiota, me había dejado encandilar por una ramera.

-No creo que eso suceda. –Bella era la mujer perfecta, y en el fondo yo sabía que nunca encontraría otra mujer como ella.

-No seas pesimista, hombre. –Jasper exclamó. -¿Qué hay de Irina? No te quita los ojos de encima.

-No se mezcla el placer con el trabajo. –Dije negando.

Irina era guapa, pero no mi tipo.

-Casi lo olvidaba. –Mi mejor amigo frunció el ceño. –Edward habló conmigo.

Hice una mueca, mi relación con el señorito perfecto estaba bastante tensa.

-¿Qué quería? –pregunté serio.

-Me pidió que te convenciera para que vayas al cumpleaños de tu madre. –Mi amigo habló como quien no quiere la cosa. –Ya sabes, para ella es importante tu presencia.

-No iré. –No quería ver a Edward y a Bella, actuando como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Alice y yo también estamos invitados. –Mi amigo ignoró mi respuesta. –Es mejor que lo pienses, tu madre es muy sensible.

-Mis padres prefieren a Edward. –mascullé entre dientes. –Siempre ha sido así.

-Estoy seguro de que Esme realmente quiere que vayas. –Mi amigo se puso de pie. –Tengo una reunión dentro de poco.

-Está bien, hablamos luego. –Me despedí.

Cuando me quedé solo no pude evitar pensar en ella, en el delicioso aroma a fresas que me despertaba cada mañana. La había perdido, el amor de mi vida se había enamorado de mi hermano menor, ¿Qué tan patético es eso?

El rostro de ángel de la chica de anoche se vino a mi cabeza, sus ojos felinos y sus labios dulces y tentadores me torturaron. No podía pensar en ella de esa forma, Rosalie era una acompañante. Si quería estar con ella tendría que pagarle.

…

…

…

-Voy a pagarte. –Aseguré al cobrador de mi edificio. –En cuanto tenga el dinero.

-No puedo esperarte más. –El hombre barrigudo con cara de cerdo me examinó de pies a cabeza. –Tienes cinco meses de retraso.

-Tendré el dinero. –Estaba desesperada, si me corrían del apartamento no tendría a donde ir. –Mira esto es todo lo que tengo.

-Te faltan trescientos dólares. –Dijo con disgusto. –Ni siquiera uno de tus favores va a sacarte de esta.

Hice una mueca ante el recuerdo, más de una vez había tenido que acostarme con el cerdo para que me perdonara los retrasos en la renta.

-Prometo que voy a pagarte. –El tipo me miró feo y se fue.

-¡Mierda! –Exclamé.

Cerré la puerta del pequeño apartamento en el que estaba viviendo, tendría que trabajar duro para poder salir de esta, no quería quedarme en la calle, no otra vez.

Tomé mi abrigo y mi bolsa y casi salí corriendo, iba a llegar tarde al club y eso molestaría a Aro.

-Nena, llegas tarde. –Jake me recibió en la entrada.

-Problemas. –Suspiré. –¿Aro se ha dado cuenta?

-No. –Mi amigo sonrió. –Esta entretenido con una de las nuevas.

-Genial. –Besé su mejilla y caminé hasta el camerino.

-Llegas tarde. –La voz nasal de Heidi siempre me molestaba.

-Lo sé. –puse los ojos.

-Aro va a enterarse. –amenazó. –Es la segunda vez esta semana.

-¿Por qué mejor no te ocupas de tus asuntos y me dejas en paz? –Pregunté molesta.

-Porque si te corren, yo voy a ser la estrella. –Sonrió.

-Ya quisieras. –mascullé.

-Antes de que eso suceda todas las bailarinas del mundo tendríamos que estar muertas y enterradas. –Vera soltó desde su asiento, estaba retocándose el maquillaje. –No, ni si quiera así.

-Chicas, chicas basta de peleas y prepárense. –Felix entró con toda su extravagancia en el camerino. –Rosie, querida ¿Por qué aun no estas vestida?

-Acaba de llegar. –Heidi soltó sonriendo malévola. _Maldita zorra._

-¡ay, cariño! ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? –Felix exclamó.

Me quité la ropa y me vestí rápidamente, me coloqué mi peluca negra y maquille mis ojos.

Estaba lista para el show.

…

…

…

Entré al club que me habían indicado, el aire era pesado, hombres observaban embobados alrededor de una pista circular como una chica bailaba a cambio de dinero. En la pista del centro un tubo salía desde el piso, y la música comenzaba a tocar. Mis ojos se quedaron prendados de la mujer que apareció enseguida, llevaba alas de ángel, sonreí ante la ironía. De a poco comenzó a moverse sensualmente y se subió en el tubo, se quitó el pantaloncito que llevaba y quedo en hilo dental. Sentí mi pantalón apretar.

Cuando se quitó el brasier y quedó con sus maravillosos senos al aire, sus ojos encontraron los míos, la mirada coqueta cambió por una sorpresa.

Y la reconocí, era exactamente la persona a quien estaba buscando.

Escuché a los hombres alrededor mío silbar y decir comentarios sucios, y mi sangre hirvió, la rabia tomó cuenta de mí y me dirigí hasta la pista, sin pensarlo la cubrí y me la eché al hombro.

Me gritaron improperios y algunos hasta me animaron, pero yo los ignoré. La chica a mis espaldas reclamaba y pataleaba.

La deposite en el suelo cuando estuvimos en un lugar más privado.

-Imbécil ¿Qué crees que haces? –Exclamó furiosa.

-Yo… -balbucee, no había pensado que las cosas serían así.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó poniendo los brazos como jarra.

-Quería disculparme. –Dije algo avergonzado. –Nunca había conocido alguien así antes.

-Bien, ya lo hiciste. –Me observó molesta. –Ahora puedes largarte.

-La verdad es que quiero ofrecerte un negocio. –Propuse nervioso.

Ella me observó con una ceja alzada.

-Son cincuenta dólares la hora. –ella soltó yo la miré sorprendido, no era eso lo que yo estaba buscando.

-No… -Negué. –Lo que quiero ofrecerte es diferente.

-Lo siento, no cumplo fetiches extraños. –frunció el ceño. –Pero conozco chicas a las que no les importaría…

-No, no es nada de eso. –Me sonrojé. –No tiene nada que ver con sexo.

-Soy una prostituta, amigo. –Ella habló con los ojos entrecerrados. –Todo lo que hago tiene que ver con sexo.

-Escucha… -intenté aproximarme pero ella se alejó. –Yo necesito a alguien, una acompañante.

Ella me observó con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados.

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo? –preguntó. –Tú no pareces el tipo que tiene problemas para encontrar una cita.

-Yo necesito una profesional, sin sentimientos. –Dije intentando explicarme.

-¿Puedo saber para qué quieres una acompañante? -Suspiré, si quería su ayuda tendría que decírselo.

-Necesito que me acompañes al cumpleaños de mi madre. –Murmuré ella se echó a reír.

-¿No crees que a tu mami le daría un infarto al ver a su hijito acompañado de una prostituta? –preguntó, yo negué.

-No se lo diremos. –ella volvió a reír.

-No me gusta mentir.

-Por favor. –pedí. –Voy a pagarte.

-Esto te va a salir muy caro. –Sonreí ¿eso significaba que aceptaba? -¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que fingir?

-Tres días.

-Entonces. –Se lo pensó bastante rato. –Serán trescientos dólares.

Pensé que sería mucho más, pero no se lo dije, al parecer la chica no era muy buena para las matemáticas.

-Tendremos que fingir que somos novios. –Le dije.

-Bien, bien. –Sonrió. –Ahora dime la verdadera razón de por qué estás haciendo esto.

-Mi ex novia. –deje salir el aire que estaba conteniendo. –Está saliendo con mi hermano.

Ella silbo por lo bajo, y luego levanto ambas cejas.

-Con esa familia para que quieres enemigos. –Yo sonreí ante su comentario.

-Ella está feliz, eso es lo único que me importa. –Dije.

-¡Y una mierda! –exclamó. -¿Entonces para qué quieres sacarle celos?

-No es para sacarle celos, es para que vea que estoy bien. –sonreí con pesar. –Que seguí en frente.

-Pero no lo has hecho. –ella sonrió burlona.

-Ella no tiene que enterarse.

* * *

Hola gente linda, les presento mi nueva creación, llevo meses trabajando en ella y espero que les guste tanto como a mi. Les prometo que las actualizaciones no van a demorar mucho ya que los capítulos ya están escritos.

Para las que se preguntan por la intrusa, no se preocupen no voy a abandonarla pero voy a terminar de escribirla antes de publicar los capítulos que restan.

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, son los mejores!

 **xoxo**

 **Rosalie Hale de Cullen *** Emmett McCartys Angel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

 **Olvidarte.**

 **Capítulo 2:**

-¿Te volviste loco? –Jasper preguntó exaltado. –Una prostituta ¿En que estabas pensando?

-No parece una prostituta. –Me di de hombros. –Ella tuvo que decírmelo.

-No creo que esto sea una buena idea. –Mi amigo se pasó una mano por el puente de la nariz. –Van a darse cuenta.

-Nadie se dará cuenta. –Dije convencido. –Voy a asegurarme de que sea así.

-No lo entiendo, Emmett. –frunció el ceño. –Sería mucho más fácil que conocieras a una chica normal y la invitaras a salir, no necesitas de una acompañante.

-Rosalie es perfecta, no habrá sentimientos de por medio solo serán negocios. –Aseguré.

-¿Te das cuenta que vas a tener que confiar en una ramera? -Preguntó, la palabra con la que se refirió a Rosalie me molestó un poco pero no dije nada.

-Puedo confiar en ella. –Sabía que no me decepcionaría, a pesar de todo parecía una chica bastante decente.

-¡Confiar en una prostituta! Estas en el borde del patetismo. –Comentó chasqueando la lengua. -¿Por qué no simplemente dices la verdad?

-¿Y que Bella vea que sigo enamorado de ella? –exclamé. –No gracias.

-Lo que estoy diciendo es que… -lo pensó un rato. –La verdad siempre se da a conocer, tarde o temprano.

-No sucederá. –negué. –Deja de ser tan pesimista y apóyame.

-Sigo pensando que es una pésima idea. –hizo una mueca. –Pero no me queda de otra, dije que te apoyaría siempre y así lo hare.

-Bien. –palmee su hombro. –Porque voy a necesitar tú ayuda.

Jasper puso los ojos y yo sonreí abiertamente, entusiasmado por la idea.

…

…

…

Desperté con unos golpes a la puerta, me levanté reclamando y fui abrir, maldecía al idiota que me había despertado.

Y ahí estaba, Emmett sonreía como estúpido y sostenía una caja de pizza, lo miré con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté molesta con su interrupción y su buen humor.

-Tenemos mucho que conversar. –Dijo sin quitar esa patética sonrisa con hoyuelos, que tenía que admitir era encantadora. -¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Tengo opción? –pregunté irónica.

Al entrar en mi apartamento hizo una mueca que no me pasó desapercibida, imbécil.

-Pensé que te gustaría una pizza. –ofreció. –También traje cerveza.

-¿Intentas embriagarme? –pregunté divertida, el me observó sorprendido.

-No, no como crees. –Era divertido jugar con él. –Solo pensé que podíamos beber como amigos, ya sabes.

Lo miré con una ceja alzada ¿amigos?

-Pero si no quieres puedes beber otra cosa.-ofreció nervioso.

-No bebo alcohol. –Admití.

Él pareció algo sorprendido con mi admisión pero no dijo nada. Mejor, no tenía ganas de entrar en detalles.

Le señalé el viejo sofá para que se sentara, pareció meditarlo un rato y luego obedeció. Cuando me agaché para recoger un trozo de pizza, noté que tenía los ojos clavados en mi escote. Sonreí, esto sería divertido.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –pregunté coqueta. Él se sonrojó de inmediato y desvió la mirada hacia la pared.

-Yo…no…emm… -Balbuceó, yo puse los ojos.

-Descuida, ya estoy acostumbrada. –Reí. –La verdad si no lo hicieras pensaría que eres gay o algo así.

-No soy gay. –Me vio serio.

Avancé hacia él, y le miré seductoramente.

-Oh si, definitivamente no eres gay. –Dije colocando mis manos en la cintura de su pantalón y comenzando a descender, él me detuvo.

-¿Q-que haces? –preguntó nervioso yo sonreí con coquetería.

-Pensé, que podríamos divertirnos un rato. –Susurré en su oído, lo sentí tensarse.

Se alejó de mí como si mi cuerpo le quemara.

-N-no estoy aquí para eso. –Tartamudeó. –Vine para que conversemos sobre lo del fin de semana.

-Oh está bien. –me di de hombros y me recosté en el sofá. –Adelante. –Le insté a que hablara.

-Como te dije, este fin de semana es el cumpleaños de mi madre. –Comenzó yo asentí. –Y quiero que te hagas pasar por mi novia.

-Para que tu ex novia muera de celos al verte conmigo. –Puse los ojos. –Es un plan bastante retorcido, pero se lo merece por acostarse con tu hermano.

Él frunció el ceño, obviamente molesto por mi comentario.

-No quiero dejar a Bella celosa. –Sonrió, tal vez al recordar a la dichosa chica, que patético. –Solo quiero que vea que estoy bien, ya te lo había dicho.

-Sí, si como digas. –hice un gesto con la mano. -¿Eso es todo?

-No. –Pasó una mano por su cabello. –Pensé que al ser mi novia deberíamos conocernos mejor.

-No somos novios de verdad. –Fruncí el ceño.

-Pero mi familia no lo sabe. –Explicó. -¿Y si hacen preguntas? Además tenemos que inventar una historia sobre como nos conocimos.

-¿Y qué tienes en mente? –pregunte viéndome las uñas.

-Podemos decir que nos conocimos en el bar, pero…-Lo corté.

-Omitir la parte en la que te digo que soy una acompañante. –Terminé por él.

-Exacto. –Él sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta.

-¿Algo más? –pregunte.

-Podemos conocernos mejor. –Dijo, yo sonreí pensando en la mejor manera de conocerse.

Cuando iba a acercarme a él, me detuvo. Puse los ojos, el tipo no sabía de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

-Me refería a que habláramos. –Sonrió con timidez. –Por ejemplo ¿De dónde eres?

El recuerdo me embargo, hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en eso. No extrañaba mi casa, ni mucho menos mi familia, mi vida había sido una mierda cuando vivía ahí.

-Soy de Baytown, Texas. –Dije recordando mi vieja ciudad.

-Por eso el acento. –Comentó, yo fruncí el ceño. -¿Hace cuánto estas en Seattle?

-Me mudé a los catorce. –El me observó sorprendido.

-¿Y tu familia? –Hubiese preferido que no preguntara por ellos.

-No lo sé, no los veo desde que me mude. –Dije.

-Oh, ya veo… -parecía incómodo. –Yo nací en Forks, mis padres aún viven allí.

-¿Entonces ahí es donde vamos a ir el fin de semana?

-Sí, espero que no te moleste tener que viajar. –Hizo una mueca.

-No hay problema. –me di de hombros. –Lo que sea por los trescientos dólares.

-Genial. –Sonrió enseñando sus hoyuelos. –¿Y qué edad tienes?

-veintiuno. –respondí cortamente, él me observó sorprendido. -¿Qué?

-No pensé que fueras tan joven. –Comentó, yo levanté una ceja.

-¿Estás diciéndome que parezco vieja?

-No, nada de eso. –Respondió nervioso. -Debe ser el maquillaje.

-¿Y tu? –me observé las uñas. -¿Qué edad tienes?

-Tengo veintinueve. –Dijo. –Cumpliré los treinta en marzo. Debo parecerte un viejo.

-He estado con hombres mucho mayores. –Admití.

Él se me quedó observando por largo rato, como sopesando si decir algo o no, yo espere viéndolo con una ceja alzada.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó, yo le miré confundida. –Podrías trabajar en cualquier cosa.

-¿Crees que estaría haciendo esto si tuviera otra opción? –Había buscado trabajar en toda clase de lugares y en ninguno me habían aceptado.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía. –Emmett se disculpó.

-Comencé bailando, en el club de Aro. –Conté. –pero las cosas se me complicaron y necesitaba más dinero. –Suspiré –Entonces Aro dijo que podía ayudarme, me acostaba con algunos de sus clientes y podía quedarme con la mitad del dinero.

-No es necesario que me cuentes todo si no quieres. –El habló yo negué.

-Querías conocerme. –sonreí con pesar. –Pues esta es mi vida.

Él iba a decir algo, pero su celular tocó, interrumpiéndolo.

- _Hola, si, en este momento estoy con ella. –_ Habló con la persona al otro lado del teléfono. – _No voy a hacer eso, puedo confiar en ella._

Me vio de reojo, yo me sonroje ¿Qué me pasaba? Rosalie Hale no se sonroja nunca.

- _Todo saldrá bien, Jasper.-_ Aseguró _. –Hablamos luego, dale mis saludos a Alice y mantén tu boca cerrada.-_ Colgó la llamada y me sonrió.

-Disculpa.

-¿Alguien más sabe sobre nuestro trato? –pregunté curiosa.

-Sí, Jasper mi mejor amigo. –Dijo. –No dirá nada.

-No está de acuerdo. –Concluí al escuchar la conversación.

-No, pero me apoya. –Sonrió de lado. –Es un buen amigo.

Miré mi reloj y me sorprendí al ver la hora, el tiempo se había pasado volando y yo tenía que irme al club.

-Tengo que trabajar. –Dije con algo de pesar, por alguna razón no quería despedirme de él. –Aro se molesta si llego tarde.

-Oh, está bien. –hizo una mueca. –Paso a buscarte el viernes por la mañana.

-Bien, te estaré esperando.

…

-¿Vas a decirnos que pasó con el tipo de anoche? –Vera preguntó acomodando su peluca. –Desapareciste, me asusté muchísimo.

-Estaba para comérselo. –Félix comentó. –Me hubiese gustado estar en tu lugar y desaparecer con ese machote.

-¿Quién era ese hombre? –Mi amiga me observó preocupada.

-Emmett. –Me sentí como una adolescente enamorada al pensar en su nombre ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? El tipo estaba bueno pero eso era todo.

-¿Y? –Félix me animó a continuar mi relato.

-Me ofreció un negocio. –Dije colocándome la ropa que usaría esta noche. –El tipo tiene bastante dinero.

-No me digas que es de esos millonarios sadomasoquistas. –Vera se exaltó. –O peor, de aquellos a los que les pone mearte encima.

-Vera que asco. –hice una mueca ante la imagen. –Claro que no. Emmett es completamente normal.

-¿Por qué querría un hombretón como él contratar una prostituta? –Félix pregunto.

-También me pareció extraño. –Recordé mi reacción el día en que me había propuesto el trato. –Pero dijo que necesitaba una profesional, para que se hiciera pasar por su novia un fin de semana con su familia.

-Profesional. –Félix se echó a reír. –Eres una profesional del sexo, cariño.

-Todo esto me parece muy raro. –Vera ignoró el comentario de Félix. –Me imagino que no aceptaste.

-Claro que acepte. –Solté. –Va a pagarme trescientos dólares.

-Rosalie, no puedes pasar el fin de semana con un desconocido. –Vera intentaba hacerme entrar en razón.

-Me acuesto con desconocidos todas las noches. –Me di de hombros. –No veo el problema de pasar el fin de semana con uno.

-Un millonario guapísimo te busca y te dice que quiere que pases el fin de semana con su familia. –resumió toda la información. –Es demasiado bueno.

-Lo sé. –Exclamé feliz. –Voy a poder pagar la deuda del apartamento.

-Rosalie, no puedes ser tan ingenua. –Vera dijo. –El tipo puede ser un asesino.

-Vera, querida ¿no crees que estas exagerando? –Félix preguntó, yo asentí concordando con él.

-No lo sé. –mi amiga suspiró. –No creo que debas confiar en él.

-Amiga, agradezco tu preocupación pero de verdad creo que puedo confiar en él. –sonreí al recordarle. –Es un hombre decente.

-Ningún hombre decente contrata una prostituta Rose.

-Quiere llevarme al cumpleaños de su madre porque su ex novia estará ahí. –Expliqué. –La muy zorra se acuesta con su hermano ahora.

-Que perra. –Félix comentó, yo asentí.

–Va a morirse de celos cuando te vea, en este mundo no hay mujer más hermosa que tú. –Vera dijo.

-Espero que así sea, por mucho que él diga que su intención no es darle celos a la perra esa. –Dije entre dientes. –Se lo merece por zorra.

-¿Cómo es eso de que no quiere darle celos? –Mi amiga preguntó. -¿Entonces para qué te quiere?

-Supuestamente para que la tipa esa vea que está feliz y que siguió con su vida y toda esa mierda.

-Entonces aún está enamorado de la chica. –Vera añadió.

-Sí. –mascullé entre dientes y frunciendo el ceño. –Es un idiota ¿Cómo puede seguir amando a la mujer que lo engaño con su propio hermano?

-mmm…algo me dice que ahí hay algo más, Rosie querida. –Félix sugirió. –Admite que el millonario te trae loca.

-No es cierto. –me exalté. –Esta bueno pero no es mi tipo.

-Nena, ese hombre es el tipo de cualquiera.-mi amigo levantó las cejas.

-Félix tiene razón. –Vera comentó. –Creo que el tal Emmett te gusta.

-No digan tonterías. –Negué y terminé de arreglarme.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto que siga enamorado de su ex novia? –Vera preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-No me molesta. –Me expliqué. –Solo creo que es un idiota.

-Como digas, cariño. –Félix puso los ojos.

…

…

…

 _-Emmett yo… -Bella jugueteaba con sus manos, nerviosa. –Tengo algo que decirte._

 _Mi corazón se detuvo, y un montón de posibilidades se me vinieron a la cabeza. ¿Estaría embarazada? La sola idea de tener un hijo con ella me emocionaba, no había nada que pudiese alegrarme más._

 _-¿Qué sucede, cariño? –pregunté preocupado al verla en ese estado._

 _-No puedo seguir guardándome esto –Dijo mordiéndose el labio. –Hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos, yo te quiero…_

 _No entendía a donde quería llegar por lo que me limite a observarla atento._

 _-Pero no es suficiente._

 _-¿De que estas hablando? –Estaba demasiado confundido._

 _-Quiero que terminemos._

 _-¿Qué? –Me exalté. -¿Qué estás diciendo? Bella, yo te amo. –Rogué –No puedes dejarme ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?_

 _Mi mundo se acababa de derrumbar, el amor de mi vida iba a dejarme._

 _-Estoy enamorada de alguien más. –Lloró. –Lo siento mucho, Emm._

 _Con esas palabras clavándose como dagas en mi corazón, supe que la había perdido. Pero no me rendiría tan fácilmente, lucharía por ella._

 _-¿Quién es? –pregunté desesperado, necesitaba saber quién era el desgraciado que me había robado el amor de mi Bella._

 _-Eso no importa. –Ella dijo limpiándose las lágrimas._

 _-Claro que importa. –Brame furioso. –Dímelo._

 _-Es Edward. –Soltó, y me cayó como un balde de agua fría. –Estoy enamorada de tu hermano._

Tomé un sorbo de mi bebida y cerré los ojos, esperando liberar mi mente de los malditos recuerdos de esa fatídica noche.

Nunca pensé que pudiese amar a alguien de la forma en la que amé a Isabella Swan, y no creo que pueda volver a hacerlo, mi corazón pertenece y pertenecerá siempre a mi dulce castaña.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo en este nuevo proyecto, como ven estoy intentando actualizar más seguido.

Cuidense mucho, nos leemos pronto

 **Xoxo**

 **RosalieHaledeCullen ***EmmettMcCartysAngel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

 **Olvidarte.**

 **Capítulo 3:**

Estacioné el jeep frente al horrible edificio de Rosalie, tenía que admitir que no estaba del todo conforme con la idea de dejar mi preciado coche aquí fuera. No era un barrio seguro, y mi jeep era un gran objetivo para maleantes.

Subí las escaleras del viejo y abandonado edificio de Rosalie, y caminé directamente hacia su apartamento. Toqué dos veces y ella me abrió respirando agitada, mis ojos recorrieron su perfecto cuerpo, deteniéndose en sus piernas descubiertas.

Ella se aclaró la garganta y yo levanté la vista avergonzado.

-Pareces cansada. –Dije para romper el incómodo silencio.

-Estaba haciendo ejercicio. –Se puso un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja. –Ven, entra.

Hice como me dijo, ella señaló el roñoso sofá en el que habíamos conversado un par de noches atrás. Aun no me acostumbraba al descuidado apartamento en que vivía la chica, estaba en las peores condiciones posibles.

-¿Cuántos años cumple tu madre? –ella preguntó tomando un vaso de agua.

-Cincuenta y cuatro. –Sonreí al recordar a mi querida Esme.

-Vaya, es muy joven. –Lo que hizo me dejo sin palabras, Rosalie sin pudor alguno se quitó la camiseta y la arrojó a una cesta de la ropa sucia quedándose solo en brasier.

Yo la observé embobado, Rosalie era hermosa no podía negarlo, su cuerpo era increíble.

-Parece como si nunca hubieses visto una mujer en ropa interior. –Rio, yo aparte mi vista. –Cualquiera diría que eres virgen.

Fruncí el ceño ante su comentario, yo nunca había sido tímido con las mujeres pero ella tenía algo que me dejaba como a un adolescente inexperto.

-Voy a tomar un baño. –Dijo quitándose ahora el pequeño short que traía y quedando en bragas.

Tuve que voltearme nuevamente, ¿Cómo podía ser tan desinhibida?

Espere en torno de diez minutos a que estuviera lista. Me puse de pie, pero me detuve cuando vi lo que traía puesto.

Mierda, esta mujer era muy caliente. Pero por ningún motivo permitiría que se presentase así en casa de mis padres. La ropa que llevaba apenas la cubría y provocaría una combustión en cualquiera que pusiera sus ojos en ella.

-¿No tienes algo menos…indiscreto? –pregunté algo nervioso, ella me vio molesta.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? –se cruzó de brazos.

-Digo que tal vez deberías usar algo más discreto. –ofrecí ella frunció el ceño.

-No creo tener nada así. –chasqueó la lengua.

-Solo ponte algo que te cubra un poco más. –Suspiré.

Ella desapareció en su cuarto por un largo rato y luego regreso con otro conjunto, era casi tan escandaloso como el primero.

-Es lo único que tengo. –Bufó.

Al menos le cubría el trasero, y aunque el escote era bastante pronunciado no era algo que fuese a provocar un ataque cardiaco, como tal vez hubiese sucedido si continuase usando el primer conjunto.

-Está bien. –Me resigne. -¿Qué hay de tu equipaje? ¿Puedo verlo?

Quería asegurarme de que la ropa que llevara fuera al menos considerada legal para ser usada en lugares públicos.

-¿Es en serio? –alzo una ceja. -¿Vas a revisar mi equipaje?

-Solo quiero ver que lo que lleves sea prudente para ser usado en una cena familiar. –Opiné.

Regresó con lo que parecía ser una bolsa de basura, la observé ceñudo sin entender lo que planeaba hacer con eso.

-Aquí están mis cosas. –Aclaró. –No tenía otro lugar para guardarlas.

Me entregó la bolsa y yo continué observándola confundido.

-¿No vas a revisarla? –preguntó.

-Oh, si. –dije sintiéndome un idiota. –Realmente lamento tener que hacer esto.

-Como sea. –Se dio de hombros. –Adelante.

Deposite la bolsa con cuidado en el viejo sofá y comencé a sacar las cosas de dentro, Rosalie me observaba atentamente.

Me quedé mirando largo rato lo que parecía ser una pieza de ropa interior de encaje, no pude evitar imaginármela con ella puesta. Negué con la cabeza, tenía que dejar de pensar con esa parte de mi cuerpo si quería que las cosas salieran bien.

-¿Ves algo que te guste? –Preguntó viéndome con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa coqueta.

La ropa que llevaba era en extremo provocativa, y para que hablar de su ropa interior. Me provocaba una combustión con solo imaginarla usando uno de aquellos conjuntos.

-Sé lo que estás pensando. –Habló acercándose a mí. –Pero hice lo mejor que pude, es lo más discreto que tengo.

-Supongo que está bien. –Hice una mueca. –Tal vez podamos comprar algo en el camino.

-¿Trescientos dólares y ropa nueva? –Exclamó. –Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Sonreí ante su entusiasmo.

-Llevaré tus cosas junto con las mías. –Ofrecí. –La bolsa puede romperse en el camino.

-Como quieras. –se dio de hombros.

…

…

…

-¿Qué le compraste a tu madre para su cumpleaños? –pregunté mientras me observaba las uñas distraídamente.

Emmett llevaba más de dos horas conduciendo, y yo estaba comenzando a aburrirme.

-Pasajes de avión a Paris, para ella y mi padre. –Él dijo sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida ¿Quién gasta tanto dinero en un regalo de cumpleaños?

-Vaya…-Dije aun en shock. –Un viaje, eso debe costar una fortuna.

-Mis padres son las mejores personas que he conocido. –Sonrió. –Se lo merecen.

Pensé en mis propios padres, y reí para mis adentros ellos eran tal vez las peores personas que yo había tenido la mala suerte de conocer.

-Además, quiero que mi regalo sea el mejor. –Rio y supe que se refería a su hermano. –Mi madre ama Paris

-¿Ya han estado ahí? –pregunté.

-Muchísimas veces. –Ajusto el termostato del coche, estaba comenzando a hacer frio. –Mis padres hicieron su fiesta de veinticinco años de aniversario ahí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de especial?

-Por ser la capital del amor y todo eso. –Él dijo como si fuera obvio.

-¿Tú has ido? –pregunte con curiosidad.

El frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca, al parecer había tocado una fibra sensible.

-Fui con Bella hace dos años. –Sonrió con pesar.

-Lo siento. –Me quise patear a mí misma por haberle recordado a la zorra esa.

-Está bien. –Volvió su atención al camino.

Nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio por largo rato, hasta que comenzó una canción que me gustaba muchísimo y me traía lindos recuerdos.

 _-Take me away, A secret place, A sweet escape –_ Canté.

Escuché a Emmett reír a mi lado y me sonrojé, no me había dado cuenta que estaba cantando tan alto.

-Esta canción me gusta mucho. –Comenté. –Me recuerda al alguien especial.

-¿Puedo preguntar quién es esa persona? –Me vio de reojo mientras conducía.

-Henry. –Sonreí ante el recuerdo del pequeño niño de cabellos oscuros. –Es el hijo de mi mejor amiga, tiene solo tres años.

-¿Te gustan los niños? –preguntó sin tirar su concentración del camino.

-Sí, me encantan. –Sonreí.

-A mi también. –Sonrió con pesar. -Siempre pensé que Bella sería la madre de mis hijos.

-Tienes que dejar de pensar en ella. –Dije viéndolo seria.

-No puedo. –Murmuró. –La amo.

Puse los ojos cansada de toda esa historia con su ex novia, tenía que olvidarla de una buena vez, no le hacía bien pensar en ella todo el tiempo.

…

La casa estaba bastante apartada del pueblo, cercada por el bosque, no pude evitar pensar que Vera tenía razón, este era el perfecto escenario para un asesinato.

-Mi mejor amiga me pidió que no aceptará tu propuesta. –Recordé la preocupación de Vera.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-Pensaba que podrías ser un asesino en serie. –Reí. -¿No lo eres verdad?

-No crees que es un poco tarde para preguntarme eso. –Él sonrió enseñando sus hoyuelos.

-Supuse que podía confiar en ti. –me di de hombros. –Espero no haberme equivocado.

-Puedes relajarte. –Guiñó un ojo. –Soy inofensivo.

Yo no estaba tan segura de eso.

Emmett estacionó el coche en un garaje espacioso, entre un Mercedes y un Volvo plateado. Pestañee sorprendida ¿Cuánto dinero tenían estas personas?

Frente a mí, estaba la casa más grande y hermosa que hubiese visto jamás, Emmett me guio hacia la puerta de entrada.

-Tranquila. –Susurró en mi oído. –Todo saldrá bien.

-Empiezo a creer que esto no es una buena idea. –Comenté nerviosa.

-No puedes echarte para atrás. –Dijo serio. –Ya estamos aquí.

-Lo sé, lo sé. –suspiré. –Comencemos luego con esto.

Emmett abrió la puerta y tomó mi mano, quise ignorar el pequeño cosquilleo que recorrió mi cuerpo.

La casa era increíble, nunca había visto nada parecido. Estaba perfectamente decorada, los enormes ventanales dejaban entrar una enorme cantidad de luz natural que daba un aire alegre a la casa.

Llegamos a la sala, donde la familia estaba reunida. Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando nos vieron aparecer y seis pares de ojos se clavaron en mí. _Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensé._

Los ojos de Emmett estaban clavados en una muchacha de cabello color chocolate y ojos marrones, esa debía ser la famosa Bella. Fruncí el ceño, la chica era muy corriente, no tenía pechos, vestía como una mojigata y cuando mi mirada encontró la de ella sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso rojo.

-Cariño, no te escuchamos llegar. –Una mujer de cabello color caramelo y ojos esmeralda se acercó a nosotros.

-Bienvenido hijo. –Un hombre rubio de mediana edad saludó. –No sabíamos que vendrías acompañado.

Emmett finalmente desvió la mirada de la chica, que tenía los ojos clavados al suelo.

-Ella es Rosalie, mi novia. –él dijo, todos en la sala parecían sorprendidos.

-Encantada de conocerlos. –Sonreí. –Emmett me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

-La tenías muy escondida. –El tipo que estaba junto a Bella bromeó, Emmett lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados. Supuse que se trataba de su hermano.

-Tengo mis razones. –él murmuro por lo bajo, agarrándome de la cintura protectoramente.

No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, el hermano de Emmett y un chico rubio no me quitaban la vista de encima, parecían lobos vigilando a su presa.

-¿Cómo estuvo su viaje? –El chico rubio pregunto. –Soy Jasper y ella es mi novia Alice. –Señaló a la chica bajita que me observaba con una mueca de desprecio.

-Tranquilo. –Mi "novio" respondió serio. –Rosalie, ellos son Esme y Carlisle, mis padres.

Yo asentí viendo a las personas que habían hablado primero, ellos me sonrieron amablemente.

-Mi hermano Edward. –Murmuró, sentí resentimiento en su voz. –Y Bella.

Ella me dio una media sonrisa, al parecer no estaba muy contenta con mi presencia.

-Es un placer conocerte, Rosalie. –Edward me sonrió.

Sentí a Emmett tensarse a mi lado.

-Cariño, ¿Por qué no le enseñas tu habitación a Rosalie para que se acomode? –Su madre ofreció. –Deben estar muy cansados.

Bajo la mirada atenta de todos Emmett me guío por unas largas escaleras. Entramos a una habitación amplia, con un enorme ventanal y paredes blancas. Desvié la mirada a la cama King size, y sonreí. _Esto sería divertido._

-¿Una cama? –Me voltee a verlo, él sonrió avergonzado.

-Voy a dormir en el suelo. –Yo puse los ojos.

-Emmett, me acuesto con diferentes hombres todas las noches. –Sonreí. –¿De verdad crees que tengo un problema en compartir la cama contigo?

-No quería ponerte en una situación incómoda. –murmuró.

Casi reí con su comentario, negué con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes. –lo miré. –No hay nada que puedas hacer que vaya a dejarme incomoda.

-Iré por nuestras cosas. –Dijo cambiando de tema. –Tú puedes ponerte cómoda, en un rato bajaremos a cenar.

Emmett abandonó la habitación dejándome sola, aproveche el momento para recostarme en la enorme cama y hundirme entre las almohadas, era como estar sobre una nube. Admiré alrededor, todo impecablemente ordenado y perfectamente decorado. Ni siquiera los hoteles que había visitado con mis clientes se comparaban a la sofisticación de la habitación.

Me levanté y fui hasta el cuarto de baño, casi me caigo del asombro, era mayor que la habitación en mi apartamento.

 _-Debo estar soñando._ –murmure fijando mi vista en el jacuzzi. – _Este lugar es increíble._

…

…

…

Mientras Rosalie descansaba en mi habitación yo fui por nuestro equipaje, iba a medio camino cuando fui interceptado por Jasper.

-Eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba. –Murmuró viendo alrededor por si alguien podía escucharnos, no había nadie cerca.

-Aún falta el interrogatorio. –Dije abriendo el maletero del jeep.

-Espero que todo salga bien. –Sonrió. –Por el bien de todos.

-Rosalie, lo ha hecho bien. –Recordé. –El imbécil de Edward no dejaba de mirarla.

-¿Y quién lo culpa? Esta buena. –Mi amigo exclamó.

Fruncí el ceño, molesto, no me gustaba que se refiriera a Rosalie de esa forma.

-Mantén tus manos alejadas de ella. –Mascullé. –No quiero tener problemas por tu culpa.

-Parece que alguien esta celoso. –Bromeó. –Descuida, le soy absolutamente fiel a Alice, aunque eso signifique dejar pasar a esa diosa.

-Si Alice te escuchara estarías diez metros bajo tierra. –El hizo una mueca.

-Dios quiera que eso no suceda. –Tragó saliva. –O me quedaré un año sin sexo.

Suspiré, el comentario de Jasper me había hecho pensar en mi propia situación, habían pasado casi siete meses desde la última vez que había tenido sexo. El recuerdo de Bella durmiendo a mi lado después de nuestra última noche juntos, se hizo presente, _Dios como la extrañaba._

-¿En qué estás pensando? –Jasper preguntó viéndome preocupado.

-En mi última noche con Bella. –Mi amigo hizo una mueca. –Han pasado siete meses.

-No puedo creer que no hayas conocido a nadie en todo este tiempo. –Habló. –Ni siquiera has echado un polvo.

-No me interesa conocer a alguien. –Dije. –Solo quiero a Bella.

-Olvídate de ella, Emmett. –Suspiró. –Te lo he dicho miles de veces, tienes que salir adelante. –Me vio serio.

– No quiero, tengo que recuperarla. –Jasper me vio sorprendido.

-Pensé que habías dicho que la dejarías ser feliz. –puso una mano en mi hombro. –Ella es feliz con Edward.

-¿Por qué no puede ser feliz conmigo? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? –pregunté al borde del desespero. –La necesito.

-No, es cierto. –Negó. –Lo que necesitas es un buen polvo, y sé perfectamente donde puedes conseguirlo.

Yo lo observé confundido sin entender a lo que se refería.

-Oh por favor, Emmett. –Exclamó. –Tienes una prostituta a tu disposición y vale añadir que esta buenísima.

-No voy a acostarme con Rosalie. –Jasper se había vuelto loco. –Ella y yo tenemos un trato, y no se mesclan los negocios con el placer.

-Su negocio es el placer. –Me vio como si me hubiese vuelto loco.

-Como sea Jasper, no pienso acostarme con Rose. –hice una mueca. –Quien sabe las enfermedades que puede tener.

-No deberías hablar así de tu novia. –Comentó divertido. –Aunque tal vez tengas razón, no sabes por donde ha pasado.

-Será mejor que vaya a buscarla. –dije tomando el equipaje. –No quiero dejarla sola por mucho tiempo.

Mi amigo asintió y me acompaño dentro de casa, subí las escaleras en dirección a mi habitación y a mi "novia".

* * *

 **Hola, espero que les guste este capítulo, la verdad es que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de revisarlo, entonces les agradecería que me hicieran saber si hay algún error en el capítulo.**

 **Muchisimas gracias por todo su apoyo! Jamás pensé que tendría tantos follows, alerts y reviews, ahora que las cosas en la comunidad de fanfiction están tan quietas.**

 **Me encantaría saber sus opiniones e ideas,**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto**

 **Xoxo**

 **Rosalie Hale de Cullen *** Emmett McCartys Angel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

 **Olvidarte.**

 **Capítulo 4:**

-No serán muchos invitados. –La señora Cullen dijo mientras se servía un poco de ensalada. –Solo nuestros amigos y familiares.

Estábamos todos sentados a la mesa, Alice y Bella tenían sus miradas fijas en mí, eso me estaba dejando un poco nerviosa. Estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios de desprecio de las mujeres pero la actitud de estas chicas me estaba molestando demasiado.

-Rosalie, querida tu visita realmente nos ha tomado por sorpresa, Emmett nunca nos comentó que tuviese novia. –Su madre comentó sonriéndome alegre.

-Eres muy guapa, Emmett es un hombre afortunado. –Edward dijo, sentí a Emmett tensarse a mi lado.

Vi como Bella fruncía el ceño, el comentario de su novio no le había gustado para nada.

-¿Y de dónde eres? noto que tienes un poco de acento –El padre de Emmett preguntó.

Dudé un poco entre decir la verdad o mentir. Decidí que era mejor ser honesta con respecto a eso, después de todo ya habían notado mi fastidioso acento.

-Baytown, Texas. –Respondí cortamente.

-Texana. –Edward sonrió. –Jasper también es texano.

-Soy de Houston. –El rubio dijo. – ¿Hace cuánto tiempo vives en Seattle?

-Siete años. –Fue todo lo que dije, no quería hablar mucho sobre eso.

-Yo me mude cuando cumplí los veinte. –Sonrió. –Después de nueve años aun no me acostumbro, no hay mejor lugar que Texas.

Sonreí por simpatía, para mí los recuerdos de mi vieja ciudad no me traían nada bueno, no lo extrañaba ni un poco.

-¿Y tu familia? ¿Aún viven allá? –La señora Cullen preguntó.

-No lo sé. –me di de hombros. –No tengo contacto con ellos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, incomodos.

-¿Cómo se conocieron? –Bella preguntó sonrojándose.

-En un bar. –Dije.

-Clásico. –Alice masculló.

Al ver que yo no continuaría hablando sobre el tema decidieron cambiarlo.

-¿Qué haces? –La madre de Emmett preguntó. -¿Trabajas, estudias…?

-Estudia Artes. –Emmett respondió por mí. _¿Qué? ¿Se había vuelto loco?_ Yo no tenía idea de arte, ni siquiera sabía que fuera algo que se pudiera estudiar.

-Vaya, una artista. –ella exclamó. –Yo soy decoradora, el arte también hace parte de mi trabajo.

Fingí una sonrisa, esperando que no me hicieran ninguna pregunta.

-Me encanta Picasso. –Dijo sonriendo. -¿Tu qué opinas?

-No me gusta ese tipo de música. –Respondí, todos en la mesa me quedaron mirando como si lo que hubiese dicho fuera una aberración. Mis mejillas se encendieron enseguida.

-Picasso es un pintor. –Bella explicó viéndome seria.

-No soy la mejor alumna. –Fruncí el ceño, vi como los hombres y la señora Cullen sonreían ante mi respuesta. Alice y Bella mantenían sus miradas serias.

-Emmett, cariño ayúdame a servir el postre. –La señora Cullen pidió, él la siguió hasta la cocina.

…

…

…

-¿Y cómo va todo? –Mi madre preguntó cuándo estuvimos solos en la cocina.

-Bien. –Respondí secamente.

-No nos habías mencionado que tenías novia. –ella me observaba con los ojos entrecerrados. –De verdad me has sorprendido.

-Es bastante reciente. –Dije queriendo dejar el tema.

-mmm… por favor dime que no trajiste a esa niñita para sacarle celos a Bella. –Mamá soltó viéndome seria.

-Claro que no. –Exclamé. –Yo amo a Rosalie. –Mentí.

-Emmett, no juegues con ella. –Ella suspiró. –Sé que las cosas entre tú y Bella no terminaron bien, pero tienes que superarlo.

-¿Para qué tu hijo favorito sea feliz? –Solté, ella me vio molesta.

-Yo no tengo hijo favorito. –suavizo su rostro. –Bella y Edward se quieren, ellos merecen ser felices.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? –Exclamé –¿Mi felicidad no importa?

-¿Qué hay de Rosalie? ¿Ella no te hace feliz? –preguntó. –O es verdad lo que creo, y la estas usando para darle celos a Bella.

-No la estoy usando. –suspiré frustrado. –Es solo que… ella no es Bella.

-Esa chica no es para ti, cariño. –Esme suspiró y me abrazó. –Y Rosalie es…diferente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunte curioso.

-El que no supiera quien es Picasso me sorprendió un poco. –hizo una mueca. –Tú no eres el tipo de hombre que sale con rubias vacías.

Su comentario me molesto, Rose no era una rubia vacía, en el poco tiempo que la conocía me había dado cuenta de ello.

-Ella no es así. –La defendí. –Se confundió eso es todo.

Mi madre frunció el ceño sin convencerse todavía.

-Mejor ayúdame con el postre. –Ordenó. –Ya seguiremos hablando de esto.

Al terminar de cenar todos nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones, yo iba en dirección a la mía cuando fui interceptado por Jasper.

-Va a ser difícil resistir la tentación durmiendo con ese bombón. –Mi amigo dijo palmeando mi hombro.

-Difícil pero no imposible. –Respondí seguro.

-¿Por qué no aprovechas? –movió las cejas sugestivamente. –Realmente esta buena, no deberías desperdiciar la oportunidad.

-Ya te dije, no voy a acostarme con una prostituta. –fruncí el ceño.

-Puedes preguntarle si tiene alguna enfermedad. –sugirió.

-No quiero ofenderla.

-¿Ofender? ¿A una prostituta? –Rio. –No seas ridículo Emmett, de seguro le han hecho esa pregunta miles de veces.

-Como sea, no estoy tan desesperado.

-Yo lo estaría si fuera tú, siete meses sin sexo… -Se estremeció.

-No es para tanto. –le reste importancia. –Será mejor que me vaya a la habitación, Rose debe estar esperándome.

-Buena suerte resistiendo a la rubia. –Me deseó.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, y lo que vi me sorprendió, las palabras de Jasper retumbaron en mi cabeza. Rosalie estaba con una camisola transparente y una pequeña tanga. Sentí mi pantalón apretar.

-Te tardaste. –Comentó como si nada.

-Estaba hablando con Jasper. –Logre articular. -¿Vas a dormir así?

-Si ¿te molesta? –preguntó con fingida inocencia. –Si quieres puedo quitármelo.

Estaba comenzando a subirse la camisola, tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para detenerla.

-Detente. –Pedí, ella hizo un puchero.

-¿De verdad quieres que me detenga? –Su voz estaba cargada de sensualidad.

-Si, por favor.

Ella se dio de hombros.

-Las cosas salieron bien. –cambie de tema. –Mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Lamento haber quedado como una tonta frente a tu familia. –Dijo sonrojándose.

-Debí suponer que mi madre te preguntaría sobre arte. –Hice una mueca. –Fue mi error.

Ella se dio de hombros y se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

…

Llevábamos un tiempo recostados, yo lo más alejado que me era posible, cuando comencé a escuchar ruido proveniente del cuarto de Edward, gruñidos y gritos de placer, junto con el golpeteo constante de la pared.

Mi estómago se revolvió, no quería escuchar a Bella haciendo el amor con otro hombre.

-Mierda. –Me removí incómodo.

-Parece que alguien se está divirtiendo. –Rosalie rio.

-Son Bella y Edward. –Masculle molesto.

-mmm… -Ella murmuró, se volteó hacia mí y quedó muy cerca, su boca a escasos centímetros de la mía. –Yo sé cómo distraerte.

Sus manos viajaron a mi pantalón, por un momento me quede congelado, sin saber qué hacer.

-Rosalie, detente. –apenas articule las palabras.

-¿Por qué? Claramente lo estas necesitando. –dijo poniéndose a horcajadas.

-No hagas esto más difícil. –murmure.

Ella bufó y se quitó de encima, deje salir el aire que estaba conteniendo.

–El sexo… está incluido en los trescientos dólares que vas a pagarme. –Ella comentó como si nada.

Yo me quedé mudo, sin saber cómo responder a eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunté sintiéndome nervioso.

-Significa que podemos tener sexo sin que te sientas culpable. –Dijo viéndome fijamente. –Y créeme para mí no sería ningún problema. –Paso un dedo por mi brazo de forma sensual, haciéndome estremecer.

Al verme duda, Rosalie volvió a acercar su escultural cuerpo al mío y unió nuestros labios en un beso cargado de sensualidad.

Pensé en las palabras de Jasper y en lo mucho que quería hacer esto, por una vez en la vida me dejaría llevar y olvidaría lo que mi sentido común me decía.

Rosalie llevó su mano a mi pantalón y comenzó a moverla, haciendo mi erección aumentar. Me estaba volviendo loco. Al cabo de un rato comenzó a tirar de mi pantalón de pijama, la detuve antes de que continuara.

-Detente un momento. –Pedí agitado, ella bufó. –Necesito saber algo antes.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –levantó una ceja.

Ella me veía atenta, sentada a horcajadas de mí, suspiré. No había una forma adecuada para preguntar lo que estaba cruzando mi mente, no quería ofenderla pero necesitaba saber, no quería cargar con consecuencias desagradables por una noche de desenfreno con una prostituta.

-Tu….hmm…no tienes ninguna enfermedad ¿verdad? –Lo solté ella frunció el ceño.

-No, me reviso todos los meses. –Hizo una mueca. –No tengo nada.

-No quería ofenderte. –Dije sintiéndome como un idiota.

-Descuida, no es la primera vez que me lo preguntan. –Se mordió el labio. –Me lo esperaba de ti, eres demasiado precavido.

Ella sonrió y me observó seductoramente.

-¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta? –Preguntó sin dejar de mirarme.

Negué con la cabeza, nervioso y atento a todos sus movimientos.

-Ahora relájate. –Quitó mi pantalón y lo arrojó al suelo. –Y déjame cuidar de ti.

Mi corazón latía acelerado, ella bajo comenzó a descender dejando besos por el camino hasta llegar a mí ya erecto miembro. Se desabrochó el brasier y dejo expuestos sus maravillosos senos, estaba hipnotizado no podía dejar de mirarla.

Su boca se apodero de mí, haciéndome sentir una oleada de placer, Rosalie succionaba mi polla con maestría, dándome la mejor mamada de mi vida.

Cuando pensé que iba a correrme en su boca, ella se apartó y se inclinó para besarme, nuestras lenguas se fundieron en un beso hambriento. Mis manos viajaron hasta sus magníficos pechos, quería tocarlos, necesitaba probarlos.

Los besé y le di leves mordidas, ella se estremeció. Terminé de quitarle la ropa, su coño estaba perfectamente depilado, mi erección dolía, necesitaba estar dentro de ella.

Cuando iba a acomodarme para penetrarla, recordé que no llevaba condón, suspiré frustrado y la aleje, no iba a arriesgarme tanto.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó confundida. –No me digas que te arrepentiste.

-No tengo condones. –Dije con la respiración agitada.

Ella frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca.

-Mis clientes siempre usan protección. –Me vio a los ojos con una sonrisa coqueta. –Pero puedo hacer una excepción.

-No lo sé… -No quería arriesgarme, pero estaba muriendo por tenerla.

-No tengo enfermedades, Emmett. –me vio molesta. –Y tomo la píldora.

Eso bastó para que la excitación que tenía le ganara a mi lado racional. Besé sus labios con ferocidad, la tomé por la cintura y la voltee, haciéndola quedar debajo de mi cuerpo.

-Te gusta estar al mando. –Murmuró cuando dejé de besarla. –Sexy…

Introduje mi lengua en su boca y la besé con una pasión desenfrenada, quería que supiera que la necesitaba. Bajé mi mano a su vagina para comprobar que estuviese suficientemente húmeda para recibirme. Gimió al sentir mis dedos dentro de ella.

-Oh, cielos. –suspiró. –No me hagas esperar más.

Y sus palabras fueron ordenes, la penetré de una estocada, Rose soltó un gemido gutural, que me animó a continuar mis movimientos.

-No te detengas. –Pidió.

Y sus deseos fueron órdenes, ella alcanzó el primer orgasmo rápidamente, al poco rato su segundo orgasmo llegó, y él mío se acercaba, no me detuve hasta que juntos llegamos al climax. Terminé dentro de ella, completamente agotado.

Ella me besó dulcemente, y luego me sonrió. Me recosté a su lado intentando recuperar el aire.

Rosalie se volteó y yo la atrapé por la cintura, ella me observó confundida.

-Me gusta dormir abrazado después del sexo. –Dije viéndola a los ojos. Ella sonrió.

-¿Es algún tipo de costumbre? –ella preguntó.

-Solía hacerlo con Bella, cada vez que hacíamos el amor. –Ella frunció el ceño, y me sentí como un idiota por recordar a Bella después de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Tú sí que sabes cómo cortar el clima –Murmuró molesta.

-Lo siento. –Hice una mueca. –Es que hace mucho que no estaba con nadie.

-No importa. –Ella me dio una media sonrisa. -¿Por qué no me hablas un poco sobre ti?

-No hay mucho que contar. –Suspire. –Me gradué con honores de la universidad de Seattle. Hace cinco años soy dueño de mi propio buffet de abogados…

-No quiero saber sobre tus logros profesionales. –murmuró. –Quiero saber sobre ti.

Entonces le conté todas las travesuras que había hecho en mi niñez, al cabo de un rato se quedó dormida entre mis brazos.

La observé dormir por largo rato, mis ojos recorrieron su cuerpo desnudo y se detuvieron en una cicatriz en su espalda. _¿Qué le habría pasado?_

…

…

…

-Tu padre vendrá hoy ¿verdad querida? –La señora Esme preguntó a Bella, mientras la ayudábamos a lavar la loza.

-Supongo que sí. –Ella bajó la mirada.

-¿No has hablado con él? –La madre de Emmett insistió.

-Desde que sale con Sue, nos hemos alejado un poco. –La chica admitió.

-Oh, eso es una pena. –La señora Cullen la abrazó. –Sue es una mujer maravillosa.

-Solo… no me acostumbro a la idea de que este con una mujer que no sea mi madre. –Suspiró. –Es difícil.

-Lo sé cariño. –Ella acaricio su cabello maternalmente. –Pero tu padre tiene derecho a rehacer su vida.

Yo me estaba sintiendo incomoda, estaban hablando de un asunto muy privado. Iba a irme cuando la señora Esme llamó mi nombre.

-Rosalie ¿puedes decirle a Emmett que vaya a comprar unas cosas para esta tarde?

Asentí y fui en busca de su hijo, feliz de haberme retirado de tan íntima conversación.

Lo encontré hablando animadamente con su padre, al verlo algo se removió dentro de mí, recordé la noche que habíamos pasado juntos y sonreí, para mí había sido especial, nada comparado con lo que tenía con mis clientes.

-Emmett, tu madre quiere que compres unas cosas para la fiesta. –Dije acercándome a él.

-Rosalie, estábamos hablando de ti. –El señor Carlisle me sonrió.

Vi a Emmett de reojo ¿Qué le había dicho a su padre? El me dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Mi hijo me ha dicho que viajas mucho. –Fruncí el ceño.

-Yo… -miré a Emmett en busca de ayuda, él solo se dio de hombros. –Sí, me encanta viajar.

-¿Has ido a Florencia? –Preguntó, yo me sentí nerviosa, no sabía que responder. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba eso.

-No, señor. –Respondí. –Pero me encantaría ir.

-No me digas señor, me haces sentir viejo. –Rio. –Llámame Carlisle.

-Tenemos que irnos. –Emmett interrumpió. –No quiero que mamá se moleste porque no he comprado sus cosas.

Carlisle asintió y Emmett me tomó de la mano, guiándome hacia afuera.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a tu padre que me gustaba viajar? –Le miré molesta. –Nunca me he subido a un avión, ni siquiera sé dónde está Florencia.

-Me preguntó por ti y sobre las cosas que te gusta hacer. –Explicó subiéndose al coche. –No iba a decirle que como pasatiempo te gusta bailar semidesnuda.

-Muy gracioso. –Le dije con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Sobre qué hablaron con mi madre? –preguntó haciendo partir el jeep.

-No mucho, estaba demasiado ocupada consolando a Bella. –Murmuré recordando la incómoda escena.

-¿Consolando a Bella? –me vio preocupado. -¿Qué sucedió? ¿Esta ella bien?

-Al parecer no le agrada la nueva novia de su padre. –Me di de hombros restándole importancia.

-pobre, ha sufrido tanto. –Dijo con una mueca. Yo le vi con una ceja alzada.

-¿Por qué?

-Sus padres se divorciaron hace cinco años. –Relató. –Y su madre se casó de nuevo hace dos.

Tuve que contener una carcajada, sus problemas eran tan simples.

-Pobrecilla. –Dije poniendo los ojos.

-Bella lo ha pasado muy mal. –Estaba molesto. –No tienes idea cuanto ha sufrido.

-Puedo hacerme una idea. –Respondí viéndolo fijamente. –La vida no es fácil, pero no por eso vas a echarte a morir y esperar que todos te tengan compasión. –él continuaba viéndome molesto. –Además es solo un divorcio.

-No tienes corazón… -Dijo yo sonreí con pesar.

-No, la vida se ha encargado de destruirlo. –Desvié mi mirada hacia la ventana.

Él condujo en silencio por las desiertas calles del pueblo. Llegamos a un pequeño mercado en poco tiempo.

Caminé junto a él por los pasillos, viendo como colocaba las cosas en el carrito, no dije nada y él tampoco lo hizo.

-Todos nos están mirando. –Emmett murmuró con el ceño fruncido. –Parece que nunca han visto a una mujer antes.

No me había dado cuenta que los pocos hombres que habían en el mercado tenían su mirada clavada en mí, y me veían embobados.

-Que miren. –Me di de hombros, ya acostumbrada al trato de los hombres. –No hay pecado en mirar.

–Te dije que no te vistieras tan provocativa. –masculló entre dientes.

-Oh, por favor. –Exclamé. –Estoy vestida como una abuela.

Estaba usando un jeans ajustado y una camiseta que me dejaba el ombligo descubierto, casi no tenía escote.

-Hay siete grados de temperatura y tu camiseta apenas te cubre. –Puso los ojos. –Ten. –Me puso su abrigo por los hombros, yo aspiré su aroma. –Así dejarán de mirarte.

Yo bufé. Emmett volvió su atención al sixpack de cervezas que dejo en el carrito.

-¿Qué cerveza prefieres? –preguntó viéndome con una ceja alzada.

-No bebo ¿recuerdas?

Él asintió, y escogió la cerveza más cara.

-¿Puedo preguntarte porque no bebes? –Me miró y yo hice una mueca.

-Mi papá era un maldito borracho. –Conté. –No quiero terminar como él.

-Lo siento. –se disculpó. –No quería ser entrometido.

-No hay problema. –Me di de hombros restándole importancia. –Ya no me importa.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras llevar? –preguntó, yo me sonrojé.

-¿Puedo llevar uno de estos? –Señalé los ositos de gomitas en la caja, él asintió con una sonrisa.

-Pensé que escogerías otra cosa. –Dijo. –Pero me sorprendes otra vez.

Él pagó todo y nos fuimos de ahí, antes de ir a casa Emmett se desvió para ir a la farmacia.

Mientras él compraba espere en el coche, y no pude evitar pensar que todo esto parecía un sueño, era como si de la noche a la mañana mi vida hubiese cambiado completamente, tuve que recordarme que esto llegaría a su fin y que mi vida volvería a ser la mierda de antes.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola lindas... disculpen la demora de esta actualizacion pero mi mamà no me dejaba acercarme a la computadora pq estoy con un dolor de cabeza fatal.**

 **Espero les guste, creo que este es mi favorito jaja.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo aqui y en Facebook.**

 **nos leemos pronto**

 **xoxo**

 **Rosalie Hale de Cullen *** Emmett McCartys Angel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

 **Olvidarte.**

 **Capítulo 5:**

Estábamos todos en el patio celebrando el cumpleaños de la señora Esme, cuando un hombre de mediana edad se nos acercó.

-Emmett, muchacho, tanto tiempo sin verte. –Saludó a mi "novio" este palmeó la espalda del hombre como si fueran viejos amigos.

-Charlie. –Dijo. –Qué bueno verte.

-Lo mismo digo. –Sonrió. –Extraño a mi yerno favorito.

Hice una mueca, este debía ser el padre de Bella.

-Mi hermano no estaría muy feliz de escuchar eso. –él fingió una sonrisa.

-Que lo escuche no me importa. –Hizo un gesto con la mano. –El chico no sabe la diferencia entre el futbol y el soccer.

Emmett soltó una carcajada.

-El fuerte de Edward no son los deportes. –Comentó.

-Tú eras el yerno perfecto. –Exclamó. –Aun mantengo las esperanzas de que las cosas entre tú y mi Bells se arreglen.

Tragué saliva sintiéndome incomoda e insignificante. El padre de Bella finalmente reparó en mí.

-Y esta hermosa señorita que te acompaña ¿Quién es? –preguntó sonriéndome.

-Es Rosalie, mi novia. –Emmett respondió sintiéndose incómodo.

-¿Novia? –el hombre se avergonzó. –Vaya, no sabía que tuvieras novia.

-Es reciente.

-Lamento que hayas escuchado lo que dije antes. –Habló dirigiéndose a mí, parecía realmente arrepentido. –Soy un viejo tonto.

-No se preocupe. –Forcé una sonrisa.

-Emmett, déjame presentarte a mi querida Sue. –El hombre se alejó para luego volver acompañado de una mujer de cabello largo y negro.

Ella se acercó con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Es un placer conocerte. –Sue dijo sonriéndole a Emmett. –Charlie me ha hablado muchísimo de ti.

-Espero que nada malo. –El rio.

-Solo la verdad. –Charlie se carcajeo.

-Esta es mi novia, Rosalie. –me presentó, la mujer sonrió amable.

-Eres muy afortunado, es una chica preciosa. –Me sonroje ante el cumplido.

-No más que mi Bells. –Charlie dijo, la mujer le dio un codazo para que se callara.

-Charlie cariño, tenemos que saludar a Carmen. –Sue habló a su novio.

-Esa mujer del demonio. –Murmuro por lo bajo. –No se calla ni un segundo.

Y así se alejaron de nosotros dejándonos solos. Emmett me dio una media sonrisa, avergonzado.

-Lamento que…

-No lo hagas. –Lo corté. –Tú no hiciste nada.

Nos acercamos a la mesa de la comida y saqué un poco de pastel. Estaba delicioso, Emmett me observó curioso mientras yo comía.

-Está buenísimo. –Dije ofreciéndole un poco. –Prueba.

El probó y asintió, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, nos quedamos mirando por lo que parecieron horas.

-Tienes pastel. –señaló mis labios, iba a quitármelo cuando él me detuvo.

-Yo te lo quito. –Me besó.

Me quedé sin aliento, nunca me habían besado de esa manera. Alguien carraspeó haciendo que nos separáramos. Maldije a quien fuera que nos haya interrumpido.

Nos volteamos para ver qué se trataba de Alice quien me observaba molesta, y Jasper la acompañaba sonriendo como un idiota. ¿ _Qué le pasa a esta gente?_

-No queríamos interrumpir. – _Y un cuerno ¿para que se acercaron entonces?_

-¿Sucede algo? –Emmett preguntó viéndolos con el ceño fruncido.

-Alice quiere que salgamos esta noche a divertirnos. –Jasper dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Eso suena bien. –mi "novio" aceptó. –Hace mucho que no salimos todos juntos.

-Incluso Bella esta animada. –Alice dijo viéndome fijamente. –Sera como los viejos tiempos.

El hombre a mi lado se tensó, y una pequeña arruga se formó en su frente.

-Esme va a abrir los regalos. –La enana novia de Jasper anunció. –Será mejor que vayan.

-En un minuto.

Me tomó la mano y entramos al salón donde todos nos esperaban. La señora Cullen estaba sentada en una mesa, cercada de regalos, de todos los tamaños. Una mujer regordeta sostenía una caja enorme y se la estaba restregando en la nariz, esperando que fuera el primero a ser abierto.

Después de abrir todos los regalos, agradeció con sinceridad a cada uno de los presentes. El de Emmett la emocionó mucho, y él parecía bastante satisfecho hasta que llegó el turno de Edward.

-Oh, hijo, es maravilloso. –Exclamó. –Siempre he querido hacer un crucero.

Su hijo menor le regaló veinte días en un crucero por el mediterráneo, Emmett estaba furioso.

-Odias el mar. –Le recordó a su madre.

-En un crucero ni siquiera notaré que estoy en el mar. –Sonrió. –Muchas gracias, cariño. –Le dijo a Edward.

Cuando la gente se dispersó después de la ceremonia de los regalos, Emmett y yo nos sentamos en una banca bajo un árbol.

-No puedo creer que me haya ganado otra vez. –Bufó.

-No seas inmaduro. –Le regañé. –Ambos regalos le han gustado.

-Pero el de Edward fue el mejor. –masculló entre dientes. –Siempre es el mejor.

-No es cierto. –le tomé la mano. –Edward no es la mitad de atractivo de lo que eres tú. Y estoy segura que no tiene lo que tú tienes ahí. –Cuando mi mano comenzó a avanzar hacia su entrepierna, él me detuvo.

-Sin embargo se quedó con Bella. –Dijo testarudo. –Y ahora yo estoy solo, recibiendo cumplidos de una prostituta.

Le miré, dolida con su comentario y me puse de pie para irme, el me detuvo.

-Lo siento, no pensé lo que decía. –Se disculpó.

-Ese es tu problema. –Respondí. –Que no piensas.

-De verdad lo siento, Rose. –Insistió, yo suspiré aceptando sus disculpas.

Esto estaba muy mal, la antigua Rosalie jamás dejaría que un hombre la maltratase y se saliera con la suya. Me estaba enamorando lentamente de un millonario que aún seguía encaprichado con su ex novia. Mi situación no podía ser más patética.

-Emmett, querido –Una mujer de edad se acercó a nosotros.

-Tía Mary. –saludó. –Es un gusto volver a verla.

-¿Tú debes ser la dulce Bella? –la mujer se dirigió a mí, yo negué.

-Ella es Rosalie, mi novia. –otra vez nos ponían en una situación incómoda.

-¿Y qué hay de Bella? –preguntó viéndome molesta. –Pensé que iban a casarse.

-Bella y yo ya no estamos juntos. –Emmett anunció serio.

-¿La dejaste por esta chiquilla? –la señora me señaló viéndome con desagrado. –Debería darte vergüenza, muchacha. Acabar con una relación tan bonita.

-Yo no he acabado con nada. –Dije cabreada. –Fue la dulce Bella la que prefirió acostarse con su cuñado.

-Rosalie… -Emmett me reprendió.

La mujer parecía estar teniendo un ataque cardiaco, puse los ojos. Este era el tipo de mujeres que se escandalizaba con cualquier cosa, no pude evitar sonreír al pensar en su reacción si llegase a enterarse de mi profesión.

-Chiquilla mentirosa. –La mujer dijo al cabo de un rato. –Edward jamás le haría algo así a su hermano.

Cuando iba a responderle, Emmett me detuvo con una mirada molesta.

-Las cosas entre Bella y yo no resultaron. –Sonrió, pero no llego a sus ojos.

-Lamento mucho escuchar eso. –La señora habló sin dejar de mirarme mal. –Sé que tú la amabas mucho.

Puse los ojos y solté mi mano de la de Emmett, me alejé de ahí antes de decir alguna otra cosa que fuera a molestarlo.

Me encerré en la habitación un rato, intentando despejar mi mente. Luego de un rato un ruido molesto llamó mi atención, demore un buen rato en darme cuenta de que se trataba de mi celular, no tenía idea donde lo había dejado. Demoré en encontrarlo perdido entre mis cosas.

-¿Hola? –contesté sin mirar quien era.

-Rosalie. –La voz de Vera estaba al borde del histerismo. –Te he llamado cientos de veces ¿sabes lo preocupada que he estado? Por poco no llame a la policía.

-No creo que a la policía le interese investigar el caso de una prostituta desaparecida. –Dije viéndome las uñas.

-Rose, por todos los cielos. –Exclamó. –Pensé que te había sucedido algo. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te ha hecho daño?

-Estoy bien. –Respondí. –Emmett es asombroso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunto preocupada. -¿Te acostaste con él? Pensé que no te había contratado para eso.

-Yo quise hacerlo, y fue increíble. –suspiré. –Vera, no sé cómo explicarlo fue tan especial.

-Oh, nena. –chasqueó la lengua. –No me digas que estas enamorada de ese millonario.

-No lo sé, nunca me había sentido así. –sonreí.

-¿Y qué siente él por ti? –pregunto.

-No estoy segura, a veces actúa como si de verdad se preocupara conmigo. –recordé el beso que nos habíamos dado hacia un rato. –Luego recuerda a esa espantosa ex novia y se le pasa.

-La ex novia… -repitió. -¿Cómo es ella? ¿Esta celosa?

-La perra quería matarme con la mirada. –Vera rio al otro lado. –Es muy simplona, de verdad no sé qué le ve.

-Tal vez es buena en la cama. –sugirió.

-No es mejor que yo. –Dije segura. –Además es demasiado correcta, dudo que sepa lo que es una mamada.

-No estés tan segura, ya has escuchado ese dicho que dice las calladitas son las peores. –Ella comentó.

-Puede que tengas razón, ayer la escuchamos montándoselo de lo lindo con el hermano de Emmett.

-Lo ves. –ella se puso seria. –Vete con cuidado.

-Parece enamorada del tal Edward. –pensé. –No creo que intente algo con Emmett.

-Los celos provocan guerras, Rosalie.

-Ya deja de advertirme sobre la mojigata y dime que es lo que tengo que hacer. –Me mordí el labio. –Nunca me había sentido así por alguien.

-Rose, no creo que este bien que sientas cosas por este tipo. –Dijo. –Esto no es mujer bonita.

-Sé que no estoy en una maldita película. –Fruncí el ceño. –Pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento.

– Es un millonario ¿de verdad crees que podría sentir cosas por ti?– me sentí un poco ofendida _¿Por qué no podría sentir algo por mí?_

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? –Pregunté desesperada.

-Te dará señales. –dijo como si fuera obvio. –Vamos Rose, te acuestas con cientos de hombres, estoy segura que sabes cómo identificar cuando uno está colado por ti.

Suspiré, no lo sabía. Yo era una experta en sexo, pero no en el amor. Mi corazón latía acelerado cada vez que me tocaba, nunca nadie había provocado esas sensaciones en mí. Todo esto era nuevo, y yo estaba completamente perdida y confundida.

-Los hombres con los que me acuesto solo tienen que mostrarme su billetera. –Hice una mueca.

-La forma en que te besa o te mira te lo dirá. –Vera exhaló con frustración.

Pensé en el beso y la forma en la que me había observado y sonreí, tal vez él si sentía algo por mí.

-¿Vas a acostarte con él esta noche? –preguntó.

-Espero que sí. –respondí. –Creo que compró condones. Anoche tuvimos que hacerlo sin ellos.

-¿Te volviste loca? –Exclamó. – ¿Y si te contagia algo?

-Él tenía miedo de que fuera al revés. –Reí.

-Rose, por favor cuídate. –Estaba preocupada. –No hagas nada estúpido, como dejarte embarazar.

-No soy tan tonta. –fruncí el ceño.

-Eso espero. –suspiró. –Tengo que irme, Henry acaba de despertar.

-Dale mis saludos. –sonreí al recordar al pequeño hijo de mi amiga.

Después de que Vera colgara me quedé mirando el teléfono por un largo rato, pensando en las palabras de mi mejor amiga. Tendría que prestar atención en los detalles si quería asegurarme de que él sintiera algo por mí.

Dos golpes a la puerta llamaron mi atención. Emmett se asomó y me observó con el ceño fruncido, al parecer aún estaba molesto por mi desplante de unos minutos atrás. Le sonreí con timidez, y dejé el móvil que aun sostenía en mis manos en la mesita de noche.

-No debiste decir esas cosas sobre Bella. –me reprendió.

Puse los ojos, cansada de su actitud, la mujer prácticamente había arruinado su vida y el seguía defendiéndola como si fuese la mejor persona del mundo. Pensé en mi conversación con Vera y sonreí con pesar, Emmett nunca sentiría algo por mí si no dejaba de pensar en ella.

-Lo siento. –Dije sin ganas de discutir con él. Emmett asintió, dejando el asunto morir.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó.

-Nada. –Respondí rápidamente, sin mirarle.

– ¿Quieres salir con los chicos esta noche? –él se sentó a mi lado.

– ¿Tengo opción? –Levanté una ceja.

–La verdad es que no. –Dijo sonriendo. –Nos la pasaremos bien. Jasper y Alice son geniales.

–Parece que no le agrado a Alice. –Recordé la forma en que la chica me observaba, como si quisiera arrancarme la cabeza.

–Solo esta celosa. –Frunció el ceño. –Jasper no te quita los ojos de encima. –Masculló molesto. –La verdad, a mí tampoco me gusta.

Sonreí ante su actitud sobreprotectora.

– ¿Celoso? –pregunté con una sonrisa burlona.

–Sí. –Dijo viéndome serio. –Eres mía.

Le miré con una ceja alzada, fingiendo indiferencia, cuando en realidad estaba saltando por dentro. Si él quería que fuese suya, lo sería.

…

–Vamos a bailar. –Ofrecí a Emmett tendiéndole una mano. Él negó, haciéndome fruncir el ceño.

Él permanecía sentado en la mesa que Alice había reservado, con la mirada perdida en Bella, quien bailaba pegada a su hermano. Hice una mueca ¿Por qué se torturaba de esta manera?

–Por favor, todos están bailando. –Volví a pedir. –No quiero quedarme sentada aquí toda la noche.

–Ve a bailar, nadie te lo impide. –Dijo dándose de hombros.

Bufé y me alejé de él y fui en dirección a la pista. Cuando pensé que por fin se estaba olvidando de Bella y comenzando a sentir cosas por mí, él lo arruina todo.

Comencé a bailar sola, moví mis caderas de la única forma que sabía hacerlo, sensual y provocativamente, no paso mucho tiempo para que un chico se me acercara.

Era guapo no podía negarlo, no era musculoso como Emmett, ni tampoco era alto, pero estaba bien. Delgado y de cabello rubio, tenía una sonrisa ladeada, que probablemente el consideraba seductora.

–Soy Royce. –Se presentó tomando mi mano y besándola.

–Rosalie. –Dije sonriéndole de vuelta.

– ¿Qué hace una chica tan guapa sola en un lugar como este? –preguntó, yo tuve que contenerme para no poner los ojos.

–Me divierto. –me di de hombros. –Y no necesito compañía para hacerlo.

Él sonrió, y se acercó a mi oído para susurrarme.

–Baila conmigo. –Su aliento apestaba a alcohol, pero lo ignoré. No era la primera vez que me envolvía con un borracho.

Acepté, y él complacido me agarró de la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo. Comencé a moverme con la música, pero el apretó su agarre, y mi culo quedó justo donde él quería. Sin nada de sutileza me restregó contra su duro miembro, cuando quise separarme, él me lo impidió.

–Suéltame –Masculle entre dientes.

No estaba asustada, solo asqueada. No era la primera vez que me sucedía algo como esto, siempre había sabido cómo defenderme de los idiotas que se sobrepasaban.

– ¿Por qué? Podemos pasar un buen momento. –Sus palabras se arrastraron.

–Déjame –Insistí.

Él me ignoró y comenzó a desabrochar mis jeans para colar su mano dentro de ellos. Comencé a debatirme, intentando soltarme de su agarre.

–Suéltala. –Una profunda voz nos sorprendió.

Emmett estaba frente a nosotros viendo al tipo con ganas de matarlo.

–Hey amigo, metete en tus asuntos. –Royce dijo viéndolo molesto. –Yo la vi primero.

–No voy a repetirlo, suéltala. –amenazó, sus músculos estaban rígidos, listos para la acción. –O juró que te golpearé tan fuerte que olvidaras cómo te llamas.

–Como quieras, puedes quedártela. –Me empujó a los brazos de Emmett.

Cuando por fin se hubo alejado, volví mi atención al hombre que me sostenía.

– Es mejor que nos vayamos. –Murmuró viéndome serio.

Yo asentí incorporándome y comenzando a caminar hacia nuestra mesa, donde los otros nos esperaban atentos.

– ¿están bien? –Jasper preguntó preocupado. –pensé que iban a agarrarse a golpes en cualquier momento.

–Estamos bien. –Emmett respondió. –El tipo era un idiota, estaba intentando propasarse con Rosalie.

–Ella se lo busco. –Alice dijo viéndome con odio, pude ver como Bella asentía. –Bailando como una cualquiera.

–No voy a tolerar que me trates así. –La señalé con el dedo. –No me conoces.

–Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no pasas de una mujerzuela.

– ¿Cómo te atreves? –Iba a arrojarme sobre ella pero Emmett me lo impidió.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos. –él dijo agarrándome fuertemente de la cintura para evitar que me lanzara sobre esa arpía.

–Todos nos iremos. –Bella dijo sonriéndole.

Ella me juzgaba, podía verlo en su mirada, pero no tenía los cojones para decírmelo a la cara así como lo había hecho su amiga.

Me subí al jeep de Emmett, estábamos solos, Alice y Jasper se irían en el coche de Edward.

-Estas molesto. –Dije mientras el echaba el coche a andar.

-No quiero hablar, Rosalie. –Su semblante estaba serio.

-Pero yo sí. –Le miré molesta.

Él me ignoró y continúo conduciendo. Oh no, esto no se quedaría así.

-No entiendo por qué estas molesto. –fruncí el ceño. –Yo te invité a bailar conmigo, tú fuiste quien me rechazó.

Vi como él tomaba una bocanada de aire y apretaba el volante del coche con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

-¿Y por eso fuiste a restregarte como una gata en celo con ese idiota? –Soltó viéndome con furia.

Apenas fui consciente de que estaba bajando la velocidad para entrar en el garaje de la mansión de su familia.

-Lo que haga y lo que deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo. –Respondí molesta. –Tú no eres mi dueño.

Recordé lo encantada que había estado cuando él había dicho que yo era suya, no había pensado que lo dijera tan en serio, yo hacía lo que quería, nadie me controlaba.

-Claro que no lo soy. –Dijo con la voz amarga. –No se puede ser dueño de una puta.

Me dolió, me dolió como la mierda.

-Vete a la mierda. –le solté cerrando la puerta del coche con un portazo.

No me importo que sus amigos se me quedaran mirando perplejos. Subí a nuestra habitación luchando contra las lágrimas, no dejaría que me viera llorar, no demostraría debilidad ante él, el no vería que sus palabras me habían afectado, no le daría ese placer.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste, disculpen la demora...**

 **tengo que avisarles que voy a salir de vacaciones y que no voy a tener mi computadora durante un buen tiempo.**

 **gracias por su apoyo, nos leemos en marzo.**

 **xoxo**

 **Rosalie Hale de Cullen **** Emmett McCartys Angel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

 **Olvidarte.**

 **Capítulo 6:**

-Rosalie. –Llamé cuando ella corrió en dirección a la habitación que compartíamos.

Era consciente de las atentas miradas de todos, di un último vistazo hacia Bella, quien me observaba preocupada, y fui en busca de Rosalie.

Me había pasado con lo que le dije, pero no estaba pensando coherentemente, verla con ese tipo me había enfurecido. Yo nunca había sido del tipo violento, sin embargo por poco pierdo el control.

Cuando llegué a la puerta me sorprendi al verla sacar su ropa del armario y arrojarla a la cama.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Pregunté nervioso, no podía dejarla marcharse.

-Me largo. –Tenía los ojos hinchados, me sentí como un hijo de perra por hacerla llorar.

-No puedes irte. –La tomé del brazo con demasiada fuerza. -¿Qué dirá mi familia?

-No podría importarme menos. –Ella desvió su mirada a mi agarre. –Suéltame, me haces daño.

Hice lo que me pidió, y bajé la mirada avergonzado, nunca antes había sido violento con una mujer.

-Lo siento. –Me disculpé. –Por todo.

-No tienes por qué disculparte. –ella dijo paseándose por la habitación. –Después de todo, no soy más que una puta.

̶ Rose, por favor. –volví a acercarme a ella.

̶ ¿Qué es lo que quieres Emmett? –preguntó viéndome desafiante. ̶ ¿Para qué seguir con esta farsa?

-Sabes muy bien por qué. –Dije desviando la mirada. -¿Qué pensaría mi familia si se enterase que esto no fue más que una mentira?

-¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que piensen los demás? –Suspiró. –Olvídate de ellos.

-No puedo. –Exclamé. -¿Sabes lo difícil que es ser hermano del perfecto Edward? ¿Lo humillante que es que la mujer que amas te vea con pena?

-No, no tengo idea. –Negó. –Pero sé que esa mujer no te merece, sé que no tienes nada que envidiarle a tu hermano, y si tu familia no quiere ver eso, entonces son ellos los que pierden.

-Como me gustaría creerte. –Me senté en la cama y pase mis manos por mi cabello, frustrado. –Y Bella. –Suspiré. –Nunca voy a poder olvidarla.

-No quieres olvidarla. –Ella lanzó. ̶ ¿Qué hay de tan especial en esa mujer?

̶ ¿Bromeas? –sonreí recordándola. –Es la mujer perfecta.

̶ No existe tal cosa. –Rosalie me dijo seria. –Te recuerdo que te engaño con tu propio hermano.

Fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras, no hacía falta que me lo recordara.

̶ Fue Edward quien la sedujo. –La rabia que sentía hacía mi hermano aumentaba cada día.

̶ Oh, claro. –Puso los ojos. –Ella es inocente en todo esto.

̶ Lo es. –suspiré. –No la conoces. –Negué con la cabeza. –No sé cómo Edward la convenció.

Ella puso los ojos y me observó con una mueca, sentía pena por mí.

̶ Me tomó dos años conseguir que aceptara una cita conmigo. –Sonreí ante el recuerdo. –Le pedí que fuera mi novia esa misma noche.

Rosalie continuaba observándome seria, escuchando atentamente mis palabras.

̶ Cuando aceptó pensé que era el hombre más feliz del mundo. –Pasé una mano por mi cabello. –Finalmente había conseguido que la maravillosa Isabella Swan saliera conmigo.

̶ Ella solo tenía veinte, fui su primer novio. –sonreí. –Tan ingenua e inocente.

Vi como puso los ojos y se acomodaba para sentarse a mi lado en la cama.

̶̶ ¿Es eso lo que te gusta tanto en ella? –preguntó. –¿Que parezca una damisela en peligro? ¿Una inocente que necesita la protección de un hombre?

̶ Supongo que esa es una de las tantas cosas que me atrae de ella. –fruncí el ceño. –También me gusta que sea inteligente y sensible. –Hice una mueca. –Es la mujer perfecta, cualquier hombre sería feliz en casarse con ella.

̶ Mierda Emmett. –Exclamó. ̶ ¿Sabes que es lo que pienso de ella?

Yo la observé curioso, atento a lo que tenía que decirme.

̶ Me parece que no es más que una mosquita muerta, no tiene personalidad ni carácter –Escupió. –Y es una zorra por acostarse con tu hermano, y ni siquiera asumir la culpa.

̶ No hables así de ella. –La vi furioso. –No sabes lo que dices.

̶ Créeme lo sé muy bien. –sonrió con pesar. –La mayoría de mis clientes buscan escapar de mujeres como esas estando conmigo. –Me miró a los ojos. –La verdad es que te has salvado de un matrimonio monótono y aburrido, con una mujer manipuladora.

-No sabes nada. –Mascullé entre dientes. –Tú eres la mujer que se encarga de destruir matrimonios, no eres más que un alivio para hombres frustrados e infieles.

̶ No, el matrimonio ya está destruido cuando deciden buscarme. –Sonrió. –Yo no obligo a nadie, son ellos los que vienen a mí.

̶ ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarada? –Pregunté indignado.

̶ Es mi trabajo, Emmett. –Dijo como si nada. –Si me negara a cada hombre casado, estaría peor de lo que ya estoy.

̶ Al menos tendrías la conciencia limpia. –Ella se largó a reír con mi comentario, yo la observé con los ojos entrecerrados.

̶ ¿La conciencia limpia? –Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. –Ya es muy tarde para eso.

Tenía una mirada desolada, involuntariamente se abrazó a sí misma. Me dedique a observarla por un rato intentando encontrar algo que decir.

̶ Por favor no te vayas. ̶ Pedí. ̶ Necesito tu ayuda.

̶ Todo esto es ridículo, Emmett. ̶ Ella exclamó. ̶ Tarde o temprano van a enterarse.

̶ Nadie va a enterarse de nada. –Dije viéndola serio. –Rose, por favor olvidemos esto y continuemos con el trato.

Ella puso los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro.

̶ Bien. –Aceptó. –Pero después no me digas que no te avise.

Entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró con un portazo, me quedé sentado en la cama pensando en sus palabras, mi familia no podía enterarse de nada, no quería ni pensar en lo que diría mi madre si supiera que todo esto era mentira o peor, Bella.

…

…

…

Tomé una larga ducha, en la que intenté poner mis pensamientos en orden, especialmente aquellos que eran dirigidos a Emmett. No podía seguir manteniendo esos sentimientos por él, ni alimentando esperanzas en que algún día fuese a sentir algo por mí.

El mismo lo había dicho todo lo que le atraía en una mujer era todo lo que yo no era.

En mí no había ni una pisca de vulnerabilidad, yo era una mujer fuerte e independiente que nunca necesito de un hombre para sentirse segura.

Nunca fui ingenua ni inocente, desde pequeña había aprendido lo que eran la perversión y la lujuria, y había crecido siendo muy consciente de lo que el cuerpo de una mujer puede provocar en un hombre.

Antes de entrar en la ducha escuché un portazo en la habitación al lado, por lo que supuse que Emmett había salido. Por lo que me sorprendí al encontrármelo sentado en la cama, cuando salí del baño, envuelta en una toalla.

Cuando volteo a verme, sus ojos se oscurecieron y una mirada cargada de deseo lo embargó.

Sonreí para mí misma, si había una cosa que le gustaba de mí.

Y como culparlo, mi cuerpo estaba esculpido con el único propósito de satisfacer a un hombre, de todas las maneras posibles.

-Uau –murmuró.

Yo solté una risa complacida.

-Estaba pensando en volver con los demás y decirles que todo está bien pero… -Posó la mirada en mis piernas desnudas. –Supongo que entenderán que a veces es necesario un poco de sexo de reconciliación.

-Emmett Cullen. –Me hice la sorprendida. –Nunca lo imagine de un hombre tan correcto como usted.

Él sonrió, enseñándome esos adorables hoyuelos.

-No quise ofenderte. –Dijo de repente tímido.

-Solo estaba jugando. –me acerqué a él lentamente y acaricie su rostro. –Ahora…Háblame de ese sexo de reconciliación. –le guiñé el ojo.

Él me tomó entre sus brazos y yo entrelace mis piernas en su cadera, dejando la toalla caer.

…

Desperté con la luz de la mañana colándose por la cortina, dándome directo a los ojos. Me acomode para continuar durmiendo pero me sorprendí al ver que Emmett no estaba ahí.

Caminé hasta el cuarto de baño, buscándolo, pero estaba vacío. Finalmente vi la hora en el reloj de la mesa de noche, era mucho más tarde de lo que imaginaba, probablemente ya todos estaban vestidos y desayunando.

Después de vestirme, bajé las escaleras sintiéndome algo avergonzada por haber dormido tanto.

Tal como había pensado todo estaban en el comedor.

-Rosalie, cariño –la señora Cullen se acercó a mí y me guio hasta la única silla desocupada. –Quisimos esperarte, pero Edward insistió en que tenía hambre.

-No se preocupe –le sonreí. –Yo no debí dormir tanto, supongo que no estoy acostumbrada a una cama tan cómoda.

-No quise despertarte, te veías tan…linda –Emmett dijo logrando que todos se le quedaran mirando con ojos sorprendidos.

Vi de reojo como Bella bajaba la mirada a su plato. Fruncí el ceño, _la muy perra tenía el descaro de estar celosa._

Cuando volví mi mirada hacia mi supuesto novio, mi enojo creció, el muy idiota la veía con culpa. Puse los ojos y serví algo de café en mi taza, normalmente odiaba el sabor pero necesitaba cafeína, o terminaría gritándole unas cuantas cosas a la morena esa.

-¡Mierda! –Exclamé cuando derrame agua caliente en mi mano. Al levantar la mirada, me sonrojé, nuevamente era el centro de atención.

-Rosalie… -Emmett susurró en tono de advertencia. –Compórtate.

-No lo hice a propósito, idiota. –Respondí más alto de lo que quería, me llevé la mano a la boca. –Lo siento.

Emmett puso los ojos y volvió su atención a la comida , yo lo imite.

Después me encontré con la lujuriosa mirada de Edward, el muy idiota ni siquiera era disimulado. Sonreí para mis adentros, tal vez esta podría ser mi oportunidad, de vengarme de la dulce Isabella.

-¿Se te perdió algo? –pregunté levantando una ceja y logrando que mi "cuñado" se sorprendiera.

Todos en la mesa se le quedaron mirando, fue realmente difícil contener la carcajada que amenazaba con salir de mi boca. El rostro de Bella, fue memorable, haciéndome desear tener una maldita cámara.

-Yo… el azúcar, necesito el azúcar. –Edward se recompuso.

Le tendí el pequeño azucarero, sonriéndole seductoramente. Él se distrajo y termino derramando el polvo blanco en la mesa.

-Edward. –Su madre lo reprendió. -¿Qué te pasa, muchacho?

-No es nada, má. –respondió nervioso. –No dormí muy bien, eso es todo.

Isabella frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de su novio, definitivamente sabiendo que estaba mintiendo.

-Con su permiso. –Mi "novio" se levantó y me observó serio. -¿Cariño, vienes conmigo? –preguntó con una sonrisa forzada.

-Pero acabo de sentarme. –Reclamé, provocando que Emmett me viera amenazante, preferí obedecer, al fin y al cabo él era mi "jefe" –Digo… como tú digas, osito. –Respondí sonriéndole con ternura.

Lo seguí con dificultad, puesto a que caminaba muy rápido. En segundos llegamos al jardín, era un día precioso, el sol estaba radiante, podía sentir los rayos penetrando mi piel, el dulce aroma de césped recién podado me hizo sonreír.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios fue eso? –Emmett bramó furioso, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunte haciéndome la desentendida.

-No estoy de humor para tus juegos, Rosalie. –Advirtió tomándome fuertemente del brazo. –Ahora respóndeme.

Él me soltó con fuerza, haciéndome retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

-No fue nada Emmett, solo me estaba divirtiendo. –me di de hombros.

-¿Divirtiendo? –preguntó alzando la voz. -¿Te parece divertido hacerme quedar como un cornudo frente a toda mi familia?

-No exageres –Puse los ojos. –Lo único que hice fue coquetearle un poco. Tienes que admitir que fue divertido, tú precisamente deberías ser el más complacido con todo esto.

\- ¿Crees que debería alegrarme el hecho de que todos piensen que mi nueva novia es una zorra sin escrúpulos?

\- ¿te estas escuchando? –lo vi con los ojos abiertos. –Él me estaba viendo, yo solo le sonreí.

Él abrió la boca para replicar, pero antes de que una palabra de saliera de sus labios, fuimos interrumpidos.

-Emm. –Jasper llamó mientras corría hasta nosotros.

-¿Qué quieres? –mi "novio" preguntó molesto. –Estoy ocupado.

-Alice está sospechando que algo anda mal. –Nos advirtió. –Si Alice los ve discutiendo aquí afuera…

No terminó lo que iba a decir, pero no era necesario ambos sabíamos a qué se refería.

-¿Alguien nos ha visto? –Emmett preguntó preocupado.

-No. –negó. –Las chicas están ayudando a Esme en la cocina. –Yo puse los ojos. –Edward y Carlisle están intercambiando asquerosas historias de cirugías.

Mi "novio" dejó salir todo el aire que estaba conteniendo.

-Eso es un alivio, no me gustaría que todo se fuera a la mierda cuando solo queda un día para que acabe.

Un día… No había pensado en el poco tiempo que me quedaba junto a él, me sentí triste, probablemente nunca volveríamos a vernos. Ni siquiera había descubierto si el sentía algo por mí, por más mínimo que fuera, la vida era muy injusta. De seguro los Dioses se confabularon contra mi primero me enviaban al hombre perfecto, solo para quitármelo luego de tres días. _¿Quién soy? ¿Cenicienta?_

-Tengo que resolver un asunto con querido hermano. –Dijo con sarcasmo, para luego girarse hacia Jasper. –Vigílala, que no haga ni diga nada estúpido.

-¡Hey! –Reclamé. –No necesito un guardián, sé cómo comportarme.

Él negó con la cabeza y caminó en dirección a la casa.

-Idiota. –mascullé por lo bajo.

-Por cierto…-El rubio, Jasper, me veía embobado. –Estuviste genial hoy al desayuno.

-No te rías tanto, ricitos de oro. –Le guiñé un ojo. –Tú también llevabas un buen rato viéndome el escote. –Él se sonrojó de inmediato.

-Yo… no es cierto. –negó nervioso.

-¿Me vas a decir que también buscabas el azúcar? –levante una ceja, desafiante.

-Ok, si, es verdad, te estaba mirando las tetas. –Puse los ojos. –Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, tienes un buen par de melones ahí. –Señaló mis pechos con total descaro.

-¿No crees que a tu novia le moleste escucharte hablar así? –pregunté recordando a la odiosa enana.

-Ella no está aquí. –Sonrió –Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

-Tonterías. –hice un gesto despreciativo con la mano. –El corazón siempre siente.

-Mmm…-él me vio interesado. –No pensé que fueras del tipo romántica. No con tu… profesión.

-No lo soy. –Me di de hombros. –Pero precisamente por mi trabajo sé muy bien que la traición siempre se descubre, y el resultado nunca es bonito.

Él continuaba viéndome intrigado.

-Si amas a tu novia, nunca la engañes. –Le aconsejé. –Nada puede reparar un corazón manchado con traición.

-Sabias palabras. –Sonrió. –Pero no creo que sea engañar si estoy pagando. –Yo puse los ojos al escucharlo, el tipo no tenía remedio.

-Hace ya un rato que quería hablarte. –Dijo poniéndose serio. –Sé que estás trabajando para Emmett ahora pero… -Tomó aire para seguir hablando. –Cuando esto termine me gustaría contratarte, solo por una noche. –Yo lo ví con una ceja alzada, algo sorprendida por su oferta. –Podemos ir a un hotel o a tu casa, como te sientas más cómoda. –Sonrió algo avergonzado. -Realmente no sé cómo se hacen estas cosas, nunca había conocido una prostituta.

-No creo que a… -El me cortó.

-A Emmett no tendría por qué molestarle, después de hoy tú no serás nada suyo.

-No creo que a Alice le guste la idea. –terminé lo que había comenzado a decir antes. –No se ve del tipo que tiene relaciones abiertas o liberales.

-No lo es, es todo lo contrario. –Hizo una mueca. –No le gusta el sexo oral, ni cualquier otro tipo que no sea el convencional. Es bastante aburrido, es por eso que necesito algo de diversión.

-Si tanto lo quieres puedo indicarte una amiga. –Ofrecí. –Conozco chicas que harían lo que sea por unos cuantos dólares.

-a ti, te quiero a ti. –Me vio serio. –Eres la mujer más caliente que he conocido, además sé que puedo confiar en ti y que no me vas a pasar una enfermedad que pueda contagiar a mi novia.

No quería hacerlo, pero no podía darme el lujo de simplemente rechazar un trabajo porque estoy enamorada de su mejor amigo. Además Jasper tiene razón, cuando nos regresemos a Seattle, todo se va a acabar. Emmett seguirá con su vida, y yo infelizmente continuare acostándome con hombres por dinero.

-Lo pensaré…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

 **Olvidarte.**

 **Capítulo 7:**

Caminé furioso en dirección a la casa, decidido a aclarar una que otra cosa con el señorito perfecto. Edward, el muy canalla siempre creía que podía salirse con la suya pero no esta vez. No con ella.

Irrumpí en el escritorio de mi padre, donde él y mi hermano conversaban tranquilamente con un vaso whisky en sus manos. Normalmente me sentiría celoso con la escena, padre e hijo compartiendo historias de médico. Esta vez no me importó, tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme envés de compadecerme de mi mismo por ser excluido de sus charlas intelectuales.

-Emmett, hijo. –Mi padre sonrió al verme. –Me alegra que te nos unas.

-Debo advertirte Emmett, estamos hablando de cosas de grandes. –Mi hermano bebió de su vaso. –Ya sabes, el día a día de un cirujano en el área de emergencias.

-No te preocupes, muchacho. – Carlisle señaló el sofá junto a él. –Podemos hablar de otra cosa. –Sirvió un nuevo vaso con whisky y me lo ofreció. –Por ejemplo, estoy muy interesado en saber cómo conociste a esa adorable muchachita.

Di un sorbo a mi bebida , era consciente de las miradas interesadas de Edward y mi padre.

-Prefiero no discutir mi vida personal. –Me aclaré la garganta, mientras me ponía de pie –En realidad vine aquí porque tengo algunas cosas que aclarar con Eddy.

Mi hermano frunció el ceño ante la mención de su odiado apodo de la infancia.

-Emmett, por favor… -Mi padre pidió viéndome cansado. –Vamos a dejar el pasado atrás, volvamos a ser la familia que éramos, ustedes siempre fueron tan unidos.

-Tan unidos que mi hermanito decidió que también podíamos compartir a mi novia ¿no? –Lo vi con sorna.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esto? Es patético. –Edward se puso de pie. –Ella me escogió a mí.

-Edward. –Carlisle intentó callarlo.

-Déjalo que hable, quiero escuchar que es lo que tiene para decir. -insté con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No hay nada que decir. –Edward bufó. –Bella y yo nos amamos, y tienes que vivir con eso. –Se acercó y puso una mano sobre mi hombro, yo me alejé de inmediato. –Tienes que superarlo.

-¿Superarlo? –Reí sin humor. -¿Tengo que superar el hecho de que mi dulce novia fuera seducida por mi propio hermano? –Bufé. - El mismo hermano al que le enseñé a jugar baloncesto, al que le di consejos para invitar a las chicas a salir, al que defendí cuando se metió en una pelea de borrachos. –Lo vi a los ojos, con decepción. –No lo creo… Pero no vine a discutir el pasado.

Carlisle me observó confundido, mi hermano se soltó a reír.

-Claro que no. –Dijo finalmente. –Vienes por lo que sucedió en el desayuno. –Se dejó caer en el sofá de cuero en el que había estado sentado anteriormente. –No puedes culparme por lo que sucedió, esa novia tuya…

Dejo las palabras en el aire, pero aun así me enfurecí.

-No te le acerques, no la mires. –Le advertí tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y levantándolo del sofá. –Te quiero lejos de Rosalie, ella es mía…Y no me la vas a quitar.

Me asustó la facilidad con que salieron esas palabras.

-No pensé que fuera tan serio. –sonrió. –De hecho llegué a creer que la habías traído solo para molestar a Bella.

-¿Molestar a Bella? –Pregunté fingiendo desinterés. -¿Por qué mi novia iría a molestar a Bella?

-Muchachos, por favor. –Mi padre se colocó entre nosotros. –Su madre comenzará a preguntarse por qué nos tardamos tanto. Y saben que no me gusta mentirle.

-Admítelo de una vez, Emmett. –Edward le ignoró. –La única razón por la que trajiste a esa pobre muchacha fue para sacarle celos a Bella. –Sonrió cuando no respondí nada. –Lo que es muy inmaduro de tu parte, debo añadir.

-Nunca he querido hacer daño a Bella. –Sonreí con pesar. –La amo, y quiero que sea feliz.

-¿Entonces lo que buscabas era molestarme a mí? –Edward alzó la voz, sumamente divertido con todo. –Claro, querías ponerme en evidencia frente a Bella cuando le viera las tetas a tu novia. –Bufó. –Hacerme quedar como un canalla frente a ella, para que tú puedas salvar el día con tu blanca armadura.

-El que quedaras como el canalla que eres frente a Bella y toda la familia, es culpa tuya y de nadie más. –Dije molesto. –Y Bella merece alguien mejor que tú a su lado…

-¿Alguien cómo tú? ¿Eso es lo que estás diciendo? –Preguntó con burla.

-Sí, maldición sí. –Exclamé. –Sabes muy bien que soy mucho mejor que tú, yo jamás miraría a otra mujer si la tuviese a ella a mi lado. La amo, la amo como tú nunca podrás hacerlo.

Levanté mi mirada para hacerlo, vi como mi hermano sonreía como un idiota con la mirada clavada en mi espalda. Cuando me giré, pude sentir la sangre caliente tiñendo mis mejillas.

Bella estaba ahí parada viéndome con asombro, pero eso no era todo. Ahí, a su lado estaba… ella.

Antes de que pudiera descifrar lo que se pasaba por su cabeza, se giró y se alejó caminando.

Iba a seguirla pero una delicada mano en mi pecho me detuvo, mi mirada encontró los ojos marrones de Bella, esos ojos que antes me volvían loco, pero que ahora eran eclipsados por una mirada azul profundo gravada en mis recuerdos.

-Tenemos que hablar. –Bella me sonrió con tristeza. –Carlisle, Edward... Podrían disculparnos.

Mi padre asintió y se marchó en silencio, cerrando las puertas tras él. Mi hermano se negaba a abandonar la habitación.

-No voy a dejarte sola con él. –Edward la miró serio. –Quiere recuperarte, tú escuchaste lo que dijo.

-Edward, por favor. –Bella pidió viéndolo con amor. Fruncí el ceño, sorprendido conmigo mismo, en otro momento verlos interactuar de forma tan cariñosa sería como llevar una patada en el estómago, pero esta vez no sentía nada. –Emmett y yo muchos tenemos asuntos pendientes.

Edward después de pensarlo un rato accedió a regañadientes y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Bella, yo… -Iba a disculparme pero ella me silencio.

-Es mi turno de hablar. –Sonrió –No estoy molesta Emm, estoy triste. -Me miró a los ojos.- Sé que soy la culpable de tu infelicidad y me odio por eso.

-No lo hagas, yo jamás podría odiarte. –Le tomé las manos. –Eres una mujer maravillosa, y quiero que seas feliz.

-Yo también quiero que seas feliz. –Me sonrió. –No quiero que sigas sufriendo por mi culpa. –Hizo una mueca. –Emmett, haz cambiado tanto…eso me asusta.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Fruncí el ceño.

-Te has alejado de tu familia, y sé que soy la responsable de eso. –Suspiró. –Y…

Ella calló y me observó avergonzada.

-¿Y...? –pregunté curioso.

-Esa chica. –Mi corazón se aceleró al recordar a Rosalie. –Emm, te conozco… te conozco muy bien y sé que ella no es exactamente el tipo de mujer que te atrae.

Fruncí el ceño, tenía razón pero su comentario me molestó más de lo que debería.

-Rose es…

-No es necesario que me lo expliques. –Sonrió. -me pude hacer una idea cuando hable con ella hace un rato.

-¿Qué? –pregunté incrédulo. -¿Hablaste con Rosalie?

-Un poco. –Suspiró. –No había mucho de qué hablar, en unos segundos de conversación se me hizo más que claro que ella no es la mujer para ti.

La observé algo molesto, lo que era extraño puesto a que nunca antes me había molestado con Bella.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Cuál sería la mujer para mí? –La vi molesto. -¿Alguien como tú?

-No exactamente pero sí. –Ella acaricio mi mejilla. –Una mujer centrada, inteligente, dulce. –Ella exhalo. –Tú y yo sabemos que esa Rosalie no es del tipo de mujer que se pide en matrimonio.

-Bella, creo que estas siendo un poco hipócrita. –La vi con sorna. –Lo siento, pero es verdad. –Dije cuando vi su mirada molesta.

-Solo quiero protegerte, Emmett. –Me sorprendí cuando acercó su rostro, para besarme.

Ella intentó profundizar el beso, pero yo me aparté, confundido.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? –Pregunté viéndola con el ceño fruncido.

-Tenía que asegurarme. –Ella me vio avergonzada. –Necesitaba saber si era verdad que aún me amabas.

Yo la vi con una ceja alzada, incrédulo.

-No estoy segura si lo haces. –Respondió a mi pregunta silenciosa. -¿Lo haces?

-Eso creía hasta hace un rato. –Sonreí con sorna. –No, ya no te amo –Suspiré. –Siempre te tuve en un pedestal, pero finalmente puedo ver quien realmente eres. –Le sonreí sintiendo pena por ella. –Adiós Bella.

Creí que me sentiría triste al decir esas palabras, pero no fue así. Sentí alivio, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

…

…

…

Cuando Jasper se alejó, finalmente pude respirar. ¿Lo pensaré? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando dije eso? Claro que no me acostaría con él, ni aunque me pagase todo el dinero del mundo.

Yo soy una prostituta y no una puta, hay una gran diferencia entre ambas.

Fui a sentarme a la orilla de la piscina, a la sombra de un enorme árbol. Los rayos del sol iluminaban el agua cristalina, invitándome a entrar en ella, sonreí ante la idea. Era un día precioso.

-Lindo día ¿no? –Una voz suave me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Sí. –Respondí algo sorprendida de que ella me hablara.

-Los Cullen deben ser los únicos dueños de una piscina en Forks. –Ella rio ante su broma. –Deberíamos aprovechar y refrescarnos un poco.

La miré con una ceja alzada, sin entender que estaba tramando.

-No traje bañador. –Me di de hombros, no iba a admitir que tampoco sabía nadar, la muy perra podría arrojarme a la piscina para deshacerse de mí y quedarse con los dos hermanos.

-¿Dónde está Emmett? –Preguntó, y yo sentí los celos apoderarse de mí.

-Tenía que hablar con su padre. –Mentí.

-Edward también esta con Carlisle. –Suspiró. -¿Y en qué año estas?

Yo la observé confundida, sin saber a qué se refería.

-De Artes, Emm mencionó que estudiabas artes. –Me recordó. -¿En qué año vas?

-Segundo año. –Dije dubitativa y esperando que no me hiciera más preguntas.

-¿En qué universidad? –Preguntó viéndome con la ceja alzada.

 _Mierda ¿Y ahora qué?_

-¿Por qué tan interesada? –La vi desafiante.

-Solo quiero conocerte. –Sonrió, una sonrisa que engañaría a cualquiera pero no a mí. –Le tengo mucho cariño a Emmett, me preocupo por él.

-Tanto cariño que lo engañaste con su hermano. –Puse los ojos. –Deberías preocuparte más si llega a conocer a otra como tú.

-¿Qué insinúas? –preguntó molesta.

-No estoy insinuando nada, te lo estoy diciendo a la cara. –Le dije viéndola a los ojos. –Lo admito, mentí… No voy a la universidad, nunca he ido pero eso no me hace una mala persona. –Ella me vio asombrada. –Yo nunca le haría daño a la persona que amo.

-No tienes derecho a hablarme así, tú no sabes nada. –Ella finalmente alzó la voz. –Ni siquiera conoces a Emmett.

Puse los ojos, y me disponía a ir cuando ella me agarró el brazo.

-¿Crees que conoces a Emmett? –Ella me observó seria -¿Sabes dónde está ahora mismo? –Cuando vio que no dije nada continúo. –Esta con Edward ¿De qué crees que están hablando?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bella? –Dije su nombre con burla. -¿Por qué no te admites a ti misma que te encanta que hayan dos hombres peleándose por ti? ¿Admite que debajo de ese papel de puritana hay una zorra?

Ella me dio una cachetada que casi me hace perder el equilibrio, cuando me recuperé del shock la vi a los ojos, con odio. Un odio que solo había dirigido a mis padres.

Ella me observaba con los ojos abiertos, asustada de su propia acción. Yo me eché a reír, seguro que quien me viera de fuera pensaría que estaba desquiciada.

-Se te cayó la máscara, querida. –Sonreí.

-No debí…

-Tus lágrimas de cocodrilo no funcionan conmigo –Me di de hombros. –A mí no me engañas, nunca lo hiciste.

-Él no te ama, nunca lo hará. –Dijo finalmente. –Aun me ama a mí. –Tomó mi mano y me arrastró con ella. –Voy a demostrártelo.

Bella me arrastró hasta la casa, caminamos hasta la que supuse era la oficina de Carlisle, las puertas estaban abiertas. El señor Cullen notó nuestra presencia y nos vio preocupado. Edward y Emmett discutían, discutían por ella.

Él admitió que la amaba, tal y como ella había dicho que era. No fue la forma en que lo dijo, ni la mirada de suficiencia de Bella las que me rompieron el corazón. Fue la mirada que él le dio a ella cuando se percató de nuestra presencia. Amor, el más puro y lindo de los sentimientos.

Mis pies se movieron solos, sacándome rápidamente de ahí, era como si mi cuerpo estuviese protegiéndome de salir más herida.

Llegué al cuarto que compartíamos y guarde rápidamente mis cosas, cuando agarré mi celular de la mesita de noche pasé a tirar una foto. Era él, tenía la sonrisa más linda del mundo, los hoyuelos se le marcaban de una forma adorable. Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla.

En un impulso masoquista coloqué la fotografía en mi bolsa y marqué a Vera.

 _-¿Rose? ¿Pasó algo? –Preguntó preocupada._

-Tenías razón, fui una tonta Vera. –Lloré. –Él nunca me va amar…tonta, mil veces tonta.

 _-Rosalie… -suspiró. -¿Ya estás en Seattle?_

-No. –me limpié la cara. –Por eso te llamo, quiero volver a casa y no tengo dinero para un pasaje.

- _Puedo mandarte algo, pero no llegará hasta mañana cariño. –Suspiró. – Pídele un adelanto a tu jefe._

-No, no quiero su dinero. –Dije decidida. –No quiero volver a verlo.

 _-¿Entonces cómo demonios piensas salir de ahí?_

-Tengo una idea… pero no me gusta ni un poco. –Hice una mueca. –Me pongo enferma solo de pensarlo.

Cuando volví a pensar en la propuesta de Jasper un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo.

- _Entonces no lo hagas. –Dijo sabiamente. –Cariño, en esta profesión tienes que seguir tu instinto._

-¿Qué hago Vera? No quiero volver a verlo.

 _-Tal vez… -Comenzó pero luego calló._

-¿Qué? ¿Tal vez qué? –Pregunté esperanzada.

 _-Jake tiene un coche, tal vez él puede ir por ti. –Propuso algo indecisa._

-No… -Negué. –Voy a pensar en algo, nos vemos pronto amiga.

-Rosalie, no vuelvas a desaparecerte. –Casi podía verla fruncir el ceño enojada. –Llámame luego.

Cuando corté la llamada mi corazón estaba a mil por hora, tenía exactamente veintitrés dólares y cinco centavos conmigo. Un pasaje de autobús no me saldría por menos de cien dólares.

¿Cómo conseguiría el dinero para el pasaje? No tenía idea, pero ya pensaría en algo. Antes tenía que salir de esta maldita casa lo más rápido posible.

Pensé en dejarle una nota a Emmett, explicarle por qué me iba y que no quería su dinero. Pero no era algo que pudiese hacer sin ponerme a llorar como una tonta.

Bajé las escaleras silenciosamente, no queriendo llamar la atención de nadie. Pero fallé cuando al llegar al final de la escalera me encontré con él.

-Rosalie. –susurró viéndome preocupado.

Tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza, para no ponerme a llorar ahí mismo frente a él.

-Déjame pasar. –Pedí, pero su enorme cuerpo me lo impidió. –Muévete, Emmett.

-No. –Me obligó a mirarlo. –He sido un imbécil contigo, perdóname.

-No hay nada que perdonar. –Dije seria. –No soy más que una pro…

-Sabes que no es cierto. –me vio a los ojos. –Eres mucho más que eso.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –desvié la mirada. –¿Que me derrita entera con tus palabras vacías para que no arruiné toda esta farsa que le has montado a tu familia?

\- ¿Farsa? ¿Qué farsa Emmett? –La profunda voz del señor Cullen, nos hizo voltearnos.

Todos nos estaban mirando, vi atenta las miradas de los Cullen que parecían preocupados al igual que Jasper, por otro lado su irritante novia sonreía más que el gato cheshire.

Edward nos veía con una sonrisa de suficiencia plantada en su rostro de snob, que ganas de romperle los dientes al cabrón ese. Y la adorable Bella… había regresado a su papel de santa.

-¿Y bien? –El señor Cullen insistió. -¿Emmett, vas a explicarnos de qué farsa está hablando esta muchacha?

Emmett dejó caer los hombros, sintiéndose derrotado y yo bufé, preparándome para lo que venía.

.

.

* * *

Como **Chile es campeón** más una vez, les regalo este capitulo.

Ahora me voy a ver **GOT**

 **xoxo**

 **Rosalie Hale de Cullen *** Emmett McCartys Angel**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

 **Olvidarte.**

 **Capítulo 8:**

 _-¿Y bien? –El señor Cullen insistió. -¿Emmett, vas a explicarnos de qué farsa está hablando esta muchacha?_

 _Emmett dejó caer los hombros, sintiéndose derrotado y yo bufé, preparándome para lo que venía._

-Es mentira. –Di un paso adelante y enfrente al confundido padre de Emmett. –Emmett dijo que yo estudiaba artes en la universidad. –Suspiré dramáticamente. –Pero no es cierto, la verdad es que no tengo estudios superiores, trabajo como camarera en un restaurante de mala muerte en el centro de Seattle.

Vi de reojo como Emmett me observaba impresionado, y como Carlisle sonreía, aparentemente aliviado.

-¿Eso es cierto hijo? –preguntó viéndolo a los ojos, Emmett asintió siguiéndome el juego. -¿Por qué mentir?

-Yo… -se detuvo pensando en lo que iría a responder. –Tenía miedo de que la despreciaran por no estar a su altura.

Dijo esto viendo directamente a Edward, al parecer él era el clasista de la familia.

-Cariño, nosotros nunca…

-Esme, lamento interrumpirte pero creo que es necesario. –Alice comenzó a hablar. –Es mentira, los están engañando. Rosalie no es ninguna camarera en Seattle. –Todos la vieron sorprendidos, yo fruncí el ceño con cautela _¿Qué estaba tramando esta enana? –_ Emmett la contrató para hacerse pasar por su novia.

Él permaneció mudo, dándole la razón a Alice.

-¿Entonces eres una actriz? –Preguntó la señora Cullen viéndome incrédula, de pronto me sentí enferma.

Antes de que pudiera responder la enana metiche habló.

-Ya quisiera ella. –Rio. –Rosalie no es más que una prostituta a quien Emmett contrató para darle celos a Bella y así lograr que ella regresara con él.

La vi con odio, estaba llena de coraje. No le reventaba su maldita cara porque eso era exactamente lo que ella quería, no le daría en el gusto.

Todos nos observaban sorprendidos. Bella tenía la mirada clavada en Emmett quien parecía estar en estado de shock. Edward sonreía de oreja a oreja, Jasper parecía nervioso y hasta culpable, el señor Cullen parecía decepcionado y la señora Cullen tenía una mirada que no fui capaz de descifrar.

-¿Emmett? –Su padre habló luego de un rato. -¿Tienes algo que decir?

Él permanecía callado, sin salir de su transe. Podía sentir muy bien las miradas clavadas en mí, juzgándome.

-Cariño. –Su madre avanzó con cuidado para posar una mano en su mejilla, haciéndolo levantar su mirada. –Dime que no es cierto, dime que no has traído a una fulana a mi casa, a mi mesa.

Me sorprendí al escucharla hablar así. De todos los miembros de la familia Cullen, pensé que Esme sería la más comprensiva de todos, pero me equivoqué…

-No la llames así. –Finalmente habló con fuerza. –Lo que dice Alice es verdad, pero eso no les da el derecho a tratarla mal, ella es mejor persona que muchos en esta habitación.

Edward se echó a reír, viéndolo con burla.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan patético. –Se regocijó. –Tener que pagarle a una mujer para que se hiciera pasar por tu novia. Todo esto para sacarle celos a _MI_ novia –Terminó remarcando el posesivo.

-¡Edward, cállate! –Carlisle alzó la voz por segunda vez, suspiró pesadamente. –Emmett, estoy profundamente decepcionado contigo, no puedo creer que nos hayas mentido de esta manera, y que hayas mancillado el techo en el que vives dejando entrar a una cualquiera.

-¡Hey! –Exclamé ofendida, no iba a continuar aceptando que estos tipos me trataran así.

-¡Sal de mi casa! –Bramó viéndome directamente. -¡Ahora!

-No tiene que decirlo dos veces. –Dije devolviéndole la mirada. –De todas maneras yo ya me iba. –Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta cuando una mano me detuvo.

-No. –Dijo viéndome a mí y luego a su padre. –Si ella se va yo también.

Vi de reojo como Bella se llevaba la mano a la boca con asombro y como Esme lloraba en silencio.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, y mi corazón latió con fuerza.

-Si así lo quieres entonces vete. –Su padre dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

Y así lo hizo, me agarró de la mano y me arrastro hacia el coche, sin demora encendió el motor y salimos a toda velocidad de la enorme mansión.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que salimos del terreno de los Cullen. Sequé las lágrimas que corrían por mi mejilla y suspiré.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto. –Me disculpé entre sollozos. –No quería que esto pasara, lo siento.

Él no dijo nada…

….

Fue un viaje demasiado corto para mi gusto, ahora teníamos que despedirnos y no volver a vernos nunca más. Él no habló en todo el camino, y yo me pase el camino entero de Forks a Seattle viéndolo de reojo e intentando memorizar su rostro.

Aparcamos frente al conjunto de departamentos en que vivía, una parte de mí quería correr a encerrarme en mi habitación y llorar. Pero yo no era así, Rosalie Hale no era una niña llorona.

Una vez más hicimos el camino hasta mi pequeño apartamento en silencio, él atrás de mí.

Cuando intenté abrir la puerta esta no cedía. Algo no estaba bien. Forcé la puerta un poco más, liberando gran parte de mi frustración en el proceso, era muy consciente de la mirada de Emmett a mis espaldas.

-Mierda. –Mascullé dándome por vencida.

-¿Qué sucede? –Finalmente habló viéndome serio.

-No abre, es como si… -Me pare un minuto para pensar. –Noooo. –Dije en un susurro, maldiciendo.

-Hey, bomboncito –El casero barrigudo venia subiendo las escaleras con dificultad. –Hasta que apareces, pensé que no volvería a ver tu lindo trasero desfilando por estos lados.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Y por qué no puedo abrir mi puerta? –Pregunté nerviosa.

-Cambiamos la cerradura. –Se dio de hombros, como si nada – Eso sucede cuando no pagas la renta. –Sonrió el muy idiota.

-¿Qué? –Escupí furiosa. –Teníamos un trato.

-Me temo que tus favores ya no pueden ayudarte, dulzura. –Me guiñó un ojo, yo casi vomite en mi boca. –Tienes una hora para sacar tus cosas.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio. –Hablé aun procesando lo que el gorducho me había dicho. –Voy a pagarte.

-Demasiado tarde. –soltó un bufido. –Solo te estoy dejando entrar por tus cosas en consideración a nuestra…amistad. –Sonrió, otra vez provocando que mi estómago se revolviera.

-Al menos dame un día, no tengo donde ir. –Rogué desesperada, era increíble lo bajo que había caído.

-Puedes pasar la noche en mi cama, si sabes a lo que me refiero -Sugirió levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

-Eso no será necesario. –Emmett intervino de repente. –Ahora abre la puerta y asi podamos largarnos de una maldita vez. –Ordenó.

Me sonrojé al escucharlo hablar, por un momento había olvidado completamente que él había estado ahí y había escuchado todo, absolutamente todo lo que ese desagradable hombre me había dicho. Ahora sí pensaría que era una sucia puta.

-¿Y tú quién eres? –Pregunto el tipo viendo a Emmett con desprecio.

-Eso no te importa, ahora haz lo que te dije. –Dijo con autoridad. Viéndose aún más sexy de lo normal, _mi_ corazón latió acelerado.

El casero, al ver que no le quedaba otra opción, se apresuró en abrir la puerta.

-Una hora. –Recordó, dándome una última mirada hambrienta antes de irse por las mismas escaleras por las que había llegado.

-Siento que hayas tenido que ver esto. –Susurré evitando su mirada.

-Será mejor que comencemos a empacar tus cosas. –Cerró la puerta tras él. –No tenemos mucho tiempo.

…

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, ya tenía todas las pertenencias que podía llevar conmigo, empacadas en bolsas. El sofá, al que había encontrado en el depósito del edificio unos años atrás, tendría que quedarse cosa que me dejaba sorprendentemente triste, siempre pensé que odiaba ese estúpido sofá pero ahora que tenía que abandonarlo me parecía el mejor sofá del mundo.

-Supéralo de una maldita vez, no puedes llevártelo. –Emmett gruñó. –Además es horrible y viejo…

-Deja de ser un cretino, a mí me gusta y voy a extrañarlo. –Suspiré. –No me quiero ir, a pesar de todo me gustaba este maldito lugar.

-Entonces debiste pagar la renta. –Respondió con sarcasmo. Yo lo vi con odio. –O tal vez si vas donde el tipo ese y le ofreces otro de esos "favores" tuyos, te deje quedarte un par de días más.

-¿Entonces de eso se trata todo este mal humor por los últimos cuarenta minutos? ¿Los favores que hice para conservar mi apartamento? –Pregunté sorprendida.

Él no dijo nada, solo me observó molesto.

-No estoy orgullosa de las cosas que he hecho –Suspiré. - Pero si las hice fue porque no tenía otra opción, hice lo que pude para sobrevivir.

Abrió la boca para hablar y luego la cerró.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada. –Dije dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Marqué a Vera, y al tercer toque me atendió. Solté un suspiro de alivio al escuchar la voz de mi mejor amiga.

-Rose ¿Dónde estás? –su tono de preocupación me hizo poner los ojos.

-Estoy en mi apartamento. –Hice una mueca. –De hecho es por eso que te estoy llamando, necesito…

Emmett me quitó el teléfono y cortó la llamada. Yo lo observé confundida.

-¿Qué demonios? Estaba hablando. –dije queriendo mi teléfono de vuelta. –Necesito un lugar para quedarme, déjame hablar con Vera.

-Vas quedarte conmigo. –Habló viéndome serio.

-Pero… -Me cortó.

–Puedes decirle a tu amiga que estas bien y que te quedaras conmigo. –Me tendió el celular. –Ahora, tenemos que irnos. –Tomó las bolsas más pesadas y salió del apartamento.

Yo lo seguí, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

…

Uau… era lo que mejor describía el apartamento ante mí. Tan amplio e iluminado, los enormes ventanales dejaban ver las principales calles de Seattle.

-Este lugar es impresionante. –dije una vez quite la vista de la ventana. -¿De verdad quieres que me quede? Aun puedo llamar a Vera.

-Vas a quedarte. –Lo dijo como una orden. -Ven.

Me guio hasta una habitación enorme, con una cama King size en el medio de esta y una decoración moderna que combinaba perfectamente con el espacio. No había que ser un adivino para saber que ese se trataba del cuarto principal. El de él.

-Ponte cómoda, yo preparare algo para comer. –Dijo tendiéndome las bolsas.

-Este es tu cuarto. –Murmure como una tonta. El me observo con una ceja alzada esperando a que continuara hablando. –No puedo dormir aquí… el sofá estará más que bien.

-No voy a dejarte dormir en el sofá. –frunció el ceño. –El que este molesto contigo no significa que no deba tratarte bien.

-¿Por qué precisamente estas molesto conmigo? –Tenía que saberlo, todo este silencio y miradas molestas me estaban sacando de quicio.

-No lo sé. –Admitió luego de un rato.

-¿No lo sabes? –pregunté incrédula. -¿Cómo es eso de que no lo sabes?

-Primero estaba molesto por lo que sucedió esta tarde con mi familia, quería culparte por todo, aun sabiendo que el único culpable era yo por inventar toda esa ridícula historia.

-Emmett…

-Y ahora… Sé que no tengo derecho a enojarme contigo por acostarte con otros hombres y cobrar por ello o por hacerle favores al casero para que no te corra del apartamento pero… -Se llevó las manos al cabello, notoriamente frustrado.

-Lo siento… -Me disculpe sin saber que decir, nunca lo había visto tan miserable.

-Quiero que seas mía, solo mía.

Él me agarró de la cintura y me dio un beso hambriento, lleno de pasión. Fue deshaciéndose de nuestras ropas poco a poco, hasta que finalmente estuvimos desnudos, besándonos sobre la cama. El me penetró con fuerza, no tardamos en alcanzar el climax juntos.

-¿Esto significa que ya no estas molesto? –pregunté tomando bocanadas de aire, pues nuestra pequeña sesión me había dejado exhausta.

-No lo sé. –Sonrió y me dio un corto beso en los labios. –Voy a pedir algo para cenar.

…

…

…

Estaba terminando de vestirme cuando tocaron el timbre, corrí a abrir la puerta pensando que podía ser nuestra comida. Pero me equivoque.

Bella estaba de pie en la puerta con una de esas hermosas sonrisas que antes me quitaban el aliento, y que ahora no tenían ningún efecto sobre mí.

-Bella ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté más bajo de lo normal, no quería que Rose escuchara.

-¿Puedo pasar? –sonrió sonrojándose.

-Claro. –Me hice a un lado nervioso, dejándola pasar y esperando que la chica en mi habitación no despertara. -¿Qué haces aquí? –repetí mi pregunta.

-Lamento mucho todo lo que ocurrió hoy, Emm. –Acarició mi mejilla. –Hable con tus padres ellos van a perdonarte, todo va a estar bien.

-No tenías que hacerlo. –Dije incómodo. –No era tu problema para resolver.

-Siento que si lo es, al menos en parte. –Suspiró. –Hiciste todo esto por mí, es mi culpa que te hayas metido en problemas con tus padres, lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarte.

-Bella yo…-Ella me cortó.

-Termine con Edward. –Dijo finalmente.

Pensé que esa noticia me alegraría, que me haría saltar de felicidad pero no fue así. No sentí nada.

-Lo siento. –Fue todo lo que pude decir.

-No lo haces. –Sonrió. –Podemos intentarlo de nuevo, volver a ser lo de antes.

-Bella…

Ella me besó antes de que pudiese decirle que no podíamos estar juntos. Cuando nos separamos y levanté la cabeza sentí que mi corazón se detuvo, Rosalie estaba ahí, envuelta en una sábana. Una lágrima corría por su hermoso rostro.

Ella corrió a mi habitación, probablemente en busca de sus ropas.

-¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí? –Bella preguntó horrorizada.

-Escucha Bella, cuando te lo dije en casa hablaba en serio, ya no siento nada por ti, y que hayas terminado con Edward no cambia nada. Agradezco que hayas hablado con mis padres, pero eso es todo. No quiero nada de ti. Por favor vete.

-Pero… lo que hiciste, engañaste a tu familia por mí, para darme celos. –Ella balbuceo.

-Fui un idiota, creí que continuaba enamorado de ti cuando la verdad nunca te amé, solo estaba obsesionado. –Exhalé. –Lo siento Bella, pero necesito que te vayas.

-Ella no tiene que irse, yo lo haré. –Rosalie venía abrochándose los vaqueros en el pasillo. Yo me desespere.

-Rosalie…

-Adiós Emmett, Bella… -Y se fue, cerrando con un portazo.

Corrí tras ella, sin importarme en dejar a Bella sola en el apartamento. La alcancé en el elevador.

-No te vayas. –pedí.

-Tengo que hacerlo. –Suspiro. –La mujer de tus sueños esta en tu apartamento soltera, esperando por ti. Ve por ella.

-Ella no es la mujer de mis sueños. – _tú lo eres, pensé._ –Todo este tiempo tenías razón acerca de ella, yo estaba demasiado ciego y no lo veía. Pero ya lo hice, Bella no es la mujer para mí.

Ella continuaba llorando.

-No la amo. –Admití. –Por favor, quédate, te necesito.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia mi e hizo una mueca.

-Necesito dar una vuelta, despejar mi cabeza. –Dijo finalmente. –Sola.

-Pero me prometes que vas a regresar. –pregunté tomándola de la mano.

-Voy a regresar. –Ella sonrió, haciéndome el hombre más feliz del mundo.

.

.

* * *

 **Rosalie Hale de Cullen ** Emmett McCartys Angel**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a stephenie meyer, todo lo demás es mío.**

 **OLVIDARTE**

 **Capítulo 9**

Creo que nunca había caminado tanto como lo hice aquella noche, cuando finalmente me detuve y me vi reflejada en la vitrina de un pequeño café, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada angustiada, estaba hecha un desastre.

Mis mejillas hinchadas y sonrojadas, producto de las lágrimas me daban un aspecto lastimero. Mi cabello, el cual no había podido arreglar antes de salir disparada por la puerta, guardaba el recuerdo del breve momento de felicidad que había vivido junto a él.

Sonreí como una boba al pensar en ello, y me recrimine por eso. Los cuentos de hadas no existen, Emmett no pertenece a mi mundo, ni yo al de él. A él le gustan las mujeres buenas y sumisas, dulces y perfectas. Y yo, yo no soy nada de eso.

Seguí caminando, deje que mis pies me guiaran, poca fue mi sorpresa cuando me descubrí yendo en dirección al club de Aro.

Entré por la puerta de atrás, esperando no encontrarme con nadie.

-Hasta que te dignas a aparecer –Felix me reprendió viéndome con el ceño fruncido. –Aro esta como loco y Vera quería poner a toda la policía tras de ti.

Puse los ojos y me dejé caer en el felpudo sofá que había en el camarín.

-Solo me desaparecí por un rato.

-Cuando una chica como tú desaparece nunca es bueno Rose. –Se estremeció.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –La nasal voz de Heidi llamó mi atención. –Ahora yo soy la estrella, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-No te preocupes Heidi, no vengo a robarte tu "estrellato" –levante comillas en el aire. –Solo vine a ver a mi amiga. –Me gire hacia Felix-¿Donde esta Vera?

-Cliente importante. –Se dio de hombros.

-Esperare aquí. –Me acomode. –De todas formas no tengo donde ir.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Y tú apartamento? –preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

-Me corrieron, al parecer para tener un apartamento hay que pagar renta. –Solté una carcajada sin humor.

-¿Y tus cosas?

Lo mire sin decir nada, como explicaba que las pocas cosas que si había podido sacar del apartamento estaban ahora en casa de Emmett, el millonario del cual había prometido no enamorarme.

-Es una larga historia. –Dije viendo de reojo a Heidi que fingía no escuchar nuestra conversación.

-¡Rosalie! –La voz de Aro resonó en toda la habitación. -¡Divina! –Se acercó a mí y me abrazó efusivamente, sorprendiéndonos a todos.

-Aro, lo siento yo…

-Shh, Vera ya me lo explico todo. –Me acalló. –Me hubiese gustado que me avisaras antes para buscarte un remplazo para el fin de semana pero Vera me dijo que fue de última hora.

Parpadee sin saber que decir _¿Qué demonios le había dicho Vera?_

-Cuando le dije a tus clientes lo que estabas haciendo quedaron fascinados, de seguro que estarán encantados de que practiques con ellos. –Aro sonreí con demasiado entusiasmo, yo le sonreí queriendo matar a Vera.

-Ahora, ¿Qué estas esperando? Ve a cambiarte, tu publico espera. –Le arrebató el vestido con plumas y lentejuelas a Heidi y me lo entrego rápidamente.

-Pero Aro. –Se quejó haciendo un puchero. –Dijiste que yo podía ser la atracción principal.

-Eso era cuando Rosalie estaba desaparecida. –Se volteó para ver a Heidi de pies a cabeza. –No te lo tomes a mal pero nadie paga para ver una escoba moviendo estas plumas. –Señaló el vestuario. –¡El show debe continuar! –Gritó saliendo del lugar y dejando una muy enojada Heidi atrás.

-Maldita zorra. –Me gritó abalanzándose sobre mí. –Maldita ¡¿Por qué tenías que volver?!

-Suéltame loca. –Intente separarla de mí, cuando ella me haló el cabello yo también lo hice, quedándome con sus extensiones en la mano.

Ella vio con horror sus asquerosas aplicaciones en mi mano, y volvió a atacarme, esta vez más furiosa.

-Félix deja de ser un hijo de puta, deja de grabar y ayúdame a quitarme está loca de encima. –Le grite a mi amigo que con su celular filmaba todo lo que pasaba.

Finalmente, con ayuda de Félix pude quitármela de encima.

-Me las vas a pagar, lo juro. –Amenazó antes de marcharse.

-¿Cuántos enemigos uno puede hacer en tan solo tres días? –Pregunte en vos alta arrojándome al suelo.

-¿Lo dices por Heidi? –Me vio con una ceja alzada. –Porque ustedes nunca han sido precisamente amigas.

-No, no lo digo por Heidi. –Exhalé. –Heidi no me importa una mierda.

-¿Entonces qué es? –Se recostó de mi lado. –Algo me dice que tiene mucho que ver con el bombón que te llevo de paseo el fin de semana.

-Su familia me odia. –Bufé. –Y luego lo hará él.

-¿Quieres explicarme desde el comienzo? –Pidió mi amigo, y antes de que yo pudiera continuar, la campana anunciando la próxima presentación sonó.

-Es mi turno, tengo que terminar de arreglarme. –Fue todo lo que dije antes de meterme tras la cortina .

…

…

…

 _Ella dijo que regresaría,_ era algo que tenía que repetirme una y otra vez, y cada vez lo creía menos.

La cama estaba desordenada y olía a ella, al menos eso ayudaba un poco a calmar mi ansiedad y las ganas de ir tras ella.

Un toque en la puerta hizo que me reincorporara demasiado rápido, deseando que se tratara de ella.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte. –Bella se disculpó al ver mi rostro decaído. –Yo, solo quería saber si necesitabas algo.

Sonreí ante la ironía, ya no era Bella la que provocaba que mi corazón se acelerase, ya no era ella quien me alegraba ver.

-No estaba durmiendo. –Respondí algo cortante. –Estoy bien, gracias.

Ella iba a decir algo y luego calló. La vi con una ceja alzada esperando que dijera lo que quería decir.

-¿Tal vez quieres conversar? –Ella ofreció.

La vi con los ojos desorbitados. _¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Ella de todas las personas quería conversar?_

-Bella, no quiero ser grosero pero preferiría que me dejaras solo.

-Emm, por favor. –Una lágrima cayó de su ojo. –No quiero perderte.

Cerré los ojos intentando calmar mis emociones.

-Me perdiste el día en que decidiste cambiarme por mi hermano. –Dije fríamente. –No sé en que fue que fallé que te hice correr a los brazos de Edward, pero dudo que haya sido tan grave como para no poder arreglarlo, conversando.

Tu elegiste. –Suspire. –Por mucho tiempo creí que eras la mujer de mi vida.

Ella sonrió.

-No lo eres, nunca lo fuiste. –Su mirada cayó. –No te quiero de esa forma, no más.

-¿Qué cambio? -preguntó de repente. -¿Por qué ahora de la nada se te ocurre que ya no soy quien quieres? –cerró los ojos y me vio con fiereza. -¿Es por esa muchacha, cierto?

Yo permanecí en silencio, pero sí, Rose me había abierto los ojos.

-¡Emmett! –Ella soltó molesta. -¿Cómo no te das cuenta? Esa mujerzuela te está metiendo cosas en la cabeza, se aprovecha de ti. Imagina cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarte con esa zorra en el que era nuestro apartamento.

La vi con rabia, una rabia que jamás pensé iría dirigida a Bella.

-No vuelvas a hablar así de ella. –Dije alzando la voz. –Este es MI apartamento y traigo a quien yo quiera. –Sonreí. –Te pido que por favor te vayas, tal vez puedas buscar un hotel o mejor ya te reconcilias con el idiota de mi hermano, ustedes se merecen.

-Nunca me habías tratado así. –reclamó.

-Nunca te habías mostrado como realmente eres, o tal vez yo estaba tan ciego que nunca lo vi.

-Cuando Esme…

-Si hablas con mis padres diles que solo voy a volver a comunicarme con ellos cuando se disculpen con la mujer a la que amo. –Ella me vio como si estuviera loco. –Y en caso de que aún no lo tengas claro esa sería Rosalie.

-Te volviste loco.

-Amo a Rose… -Susurré más para mí que para Bella, cerré la puerta de un portazo aun pensando en mi reciente revelación.

…

Decidí que no podía seguir esperándola, tenía que verla, tocarla, besarla. No sabía dónde podría haber ido, por lo que comencé por el único lugar que sabía frecuentaba.

El club.

Las enormes luces de neón iluminaban toda la cuadra, tome una bocanada de aire antes de entrar al sombrío lugar. El guardia de la entrada me vio con curiosidad, tal vez me reconoció de la primera vez en que entré, buscando a mi tormento para ofrecerle un trato.

El olor a alcohol, cigarro y lujuria embargaba el lugar. Estaba oscuro, las únicas luces eran las que iluminaban la pista. Detuve la mirada en la pista principal, mi pequeña demonio bailaba demasiado sensual usando lo que parecía ser un disfraz de ángel. _Cuanta ironía._

Mi sangre hirvió al ver a todos esos hombres deseando a mi mujer, _mía._

-Hey, guapo –Una voz ronroneó tras de mí. - ¿Parece que necesitas relajarte? –Pasó sus largas uñas pintadas por mi hombro.

-Estoy bien. –intenté ignorarla, pero era demasiado insistente.

-Puedo hacer que estés mucho mejor. –Se relamió los labios en un gesto que pretendía ser seductor.

-Mira, no estoy de humor. –La vi impaciente. –Solo déjame tranquilo.

-Oh vamos. –Río y se sentó en mis piernas. –Ustedes siempre están de humor.

-Heidi, deja de ser tan zorra y apártate. –Otra chica ordenó.

-Tu no me dices que hacer. –La tal Heidi respondió como niña malcriada.-Yo lo vi primero.

-Si Aro se entera de que estas acosando a sus clientes no te va a ir nada bien. –Amenazó, tuve que contenerme para no soltar un bufido, el tal Aro no me parecía ningún santo tampoco.

-Como si le importara, está demasiado ocupado mimando a su querida Rosalie. –Puso los ojos, fruncí el ceño ante las palabras de "Heidi".

-Heidi, por última vez. –La otra chica alzó la voz. –Ve a ofrecerte en otro lado, ahora lárgate.

-Pero este es guapo. –Hizo un puchero. –No voy a dejar que te lo quedes–Se volteó a mirarme –Yo soy mucho mejor, te lo prometo no te vas a arrepentir. –Me guiñó el ojo, me sentí nauseabundo.

-Ya te dije, no estoy interesado. –La rechacé, la otra chica me observaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tú te lo pierdes, guapo. –Me besó rápidamente. –Llámame cuando quieras pasar un buen rato. –Me dejó lo que parecía un cartón de visita.

Lo quedé viéndolo sorprendido, preguntándome si Rose también tendría uno.

-Sé lo que estás pensando. –La otra chica habló. -¿Qué hace una prostituta con un cartón de visitas?

-Supongo que es una buena estrategia de marketing. –Dije intentando sonar casual.

-A juzgar por la cantidad de clientes que Heidi tiene, si lo es. –La chica puso los ojos. –Claro, la mayoría de nosotras no puede permitirse una "estrategia de marketing".

-¿Ósea que no todas tienen? –Me sentí aliviado, la idea de que el número de Rosalie estuviese dando vueltas por ahí me enfermaba.

-No. –Ella se dio de hombros. –Solo Heidi. –Sonrió cómplice. –Por cierto, si Rosalie te ve con esa tarjeta, van a rodar cabezas.

La vi con el ceño fruncido ¿Cómo sabia ella de mi "relación" con Rosalie?

-¿Cómo… -Iba a preguntar, pero ella puso los ojos.

-Somos amigas. –Dijo. – Soy Vera. –Se presentó.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho de mí? –pregunte demasiado curioso.

-No puedo responderte eso, confidencialidad de amigas. –Explicó. –Pero sí me ha hablado de ti, en realidad eres lo único de lo que habla últimamente.

Intente no sonreír como un tonto, y fruncí el ceño esperando esconder mi felicidad.

-¿Dónde está ahora? –pregunté al ver que no estaba en el escenario.

-Cambiándose. –Hizo una mueca.

-¿Crees que pueda verla? –pregunté nervioso. –Tengo que hablar con ella.

Antes de que Vera pudiese responder, una voz que conocía muy bien habló a mis espaldas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Ella me veía con el ceño fruncido y los brazos como jarra.

-Tengo que hablar contigo. –Dije haciendo una mueca al ver que llevaba muy poca ropa y mucho maquillaje.

-Te dije que necesitaba estar sola. –Masculló empujándome a un lugar más apartado.

-Lo sé, pero creí que no volverías. –La mire fijamente y me di cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto. –Quiero que regreses, te necesito.

Ella soltó una risotada triste.

-No es cierto, crees que me necesitas pero no es así. –Dijo suspirando. –Te sientes solo.

-Rose, creo saber mejor que tu cuales son mis necesidades. –Sonreí al verla poner los ojos.

-Siento que me estoy aprovechando de ti. –Dijo al cabo de un rato, no pude evitar soltar una risotada.

Ella frunció el ceño y me vio indignada.

-No te rías, esto es serio –se cruzó de brazos. –Tu estas pasando por un mal momento en tu vida, y por eso crees que me necesitas. Eso es todo, solo quieres llenar un vacío.

-Rosalie, mírame. –Ella me obedeció vacilante. –Llevo mucho tiempo pasando "un mal momento", y desde que te conocí por primera vez sentí que las cosas cambiaron. –Ella rehuyó mi mirada. –Por eso te necesito, tú me haces sentir vivo.

* * *

Hola, lamento la tardanza pero este es mi último año de universidad y estoy más ocupada que nunca. Si tengo suerte en enero voy a estar libre y voy a poder dedicarme más a mis historias. De hecho tengo varias ideas en la cabeza que espero, algún día poder enseñárselas.

Gracias por todos sus reviews, no sé si los respondí todos, si no es así lo siento mucho, mi cabeza esta en otra parte.

Nos leemos

 **Xoxo**

 **Rosalie Hale de Cullen *** Emmett McCartys Angel**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás es mío.**

 **OLVIDARTE**

 **Capítulo 10**

-¿En qué piensas? -pregunté mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho, se sentía tan bien.

-Esta es la primera navidad que pasaré lejos de casa. -Sonrió intentando esconder la tristeza que eso le producía.

Todo era mi culpa.

Me incorpore para observarlo mejor, era tan guapo.

-Aun no es tarde, si te vas ahora podrías llegar y estar ahí antes de las siete. -Dije viendo el reloj. -Tu madre se alegrará de verte, sabes cuánto te extraña.

-Nada ha cambiado Rose -Acaricio mi cabello -De nada servirá que vaya hasta allá y finja que todo está bien, cuando no pueden aceptarte.

Me besó, ¡y que beso! Con todo mi autocontrol me separé de él cuando las cosas comenzaban a encenderse. No dejaría que desviara mi atención nuevamente, como lo había estado haciendo las últimas semanas.

-No quiero dejarte sola -Yo sonreí.

-No estaré sola, iré con Vera y Henry como todos los años. -Al verlo fruncir el ceño, puse los ojos. -Estaré bien.

-Ven conmigo-Pidió como un niño pequeño.

-Sabes que eso no es una buena idea. -Hice una mueca.

-Entonces no voy. -Habló como si no le importara, pero su mirada me decía otra cosa.

Tomé una bocanada de aire, no es que me gustara la idea de pasar la navidad lejos de él, pero tenía que solucionar esto. Después de todo yo era la causante de todo.

Aunque Emmett lo negara sabia cuanto le dolía estar alejado de su familia. Siempre había intentado impresionarlos, sintiéndose bajo la sombra de su arrogante hermano, y ahora los había decepcionado.

-Tienes que ir. -Dije viéndolo a los ojos, cuando él iba a negar tome su rostro entre mis manos. -Si después de esto, decides que realmente las cosas no se pueden arreglar, entonces nunca más tocaré el tema. -Lo besé. -Pero debes intentarlo, una última vez.

Él suspiró y luego me observó con los ojos oscurecidos.

-La cena solo es a las diez. -Sonrió de lado, abalanzándose sobre mi boca.

….

Emmett no quiso que fuera hasta la casa de Vera, y me dijo que la invitara a su departamento, donde había estado viviendo los últimos dos meses.

Observé alrededor, dejando el espíritu navideño entrar. Sonreí al ver el muérdago que Emmett colgó para tener la excusa de besarme cada vez que pasaba por ahí, como si necesitara de una excusa.

Hace unos años la sola idea de la navidad me daba nauseas, la detestaba, hasta que Henry llegó a mi vida, sus ojitos brillaban al ver las luces parpadeando en el pequeño árbol de navidad que Vera y yo habíamos arreglado para él.

Agradecí que Emmett tuviese un árbol de navidad, un árbol jodidamente grande perfectamente adornado. Puse los ojos al recordar que había contratado una decoradora para eso, lo que me pareció ridículo en el momento, pero ahora podía apreciarlo. La decoración estaba magnifica.

El interfono sonó indicándome que mi amiga y su pequeño habían llegado, corrí a esperarlos con la puerta abierta, cuando me vieron Henry corrió hasta mí, _como lo había extrañado._

-Sabes lo difícil que fue encontrar un taxi -Mi amiga gruño haciéndome reír. -Tu novio esta forrado en dinero, mira este lugar.

Me aparte para dejarlos entrar, Henry corrió hasta el árbol y mi amiga solo veía alrededor con la boca abierta.

-Wow, Rose. -Me vio. -Estas viviendo como una princesa.

-Las princesas no tienen tan buen sexo. -Bromeé, ella puso los ojos y rio.

-Tiene dinero, esta que arde, y es un tipo decente. -Numero las cualidades de Emmett. -Eres una perra con suerte.

Suspiré.

-Tengo miedo. -Confesé viendo como Henry se divertía con unos muñecos de reno gigantes. -Tengo miedo de despertar de pronto y que este sueño desaparezca. Nunca he tenido suerte, ¿por que ahora seria diferente?.

-La vida tiene malos momentos Rose, Dios sabe lo mal que lo hemos pasado, pero también tiene cosas buenas. -Observó a Henry sonriendo.

Sonreí al verlo tan emocionado con las decoraciones navideñas.

-Me pidió que fuera su novia. -Solté bajando la mirada.

-¿Y qué respondiste?. -Pregunto viéndome seria. -Por favor dime que aceptaste, hombres como este solo aparecen una vez en la vida Rosalie, eso si tienes suerte.

-Le dije que necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo. -Respondí mordiéndome el labio.

-¿Pensar qué? -Exclamó. -No tienes nada que pensar, lo amas. Lo amas desde la primera vez que lo viste.

Así era, lo sabía desde hacía un tiempo pero era extraño escucharlo en voz alta.

-Mami, Rose. -El pequeño se acercó a nosotras -¿santa?

-Aun falta cariño. -Vera le sonrió.

El hizo una tierna mueca de disgusto.

-Mientras mamá prepara la cena, nosotros podemos ver una película. -Le ofrecí, el sonrió emocionado.

-¿Vas a dejarme cocinando sola? -Ella levantó una ceja. -Eres la anfitriona hoy, tu deberías ser la cocinera.

-Ambas sabemos que si yo preparo la cena, no vamos a comer nada en toda la noche. -Me di de hombros. -No creo que las pizzerías estén abiertas hoy.

-Supongo que tienes razón, no quiero pasar la noche buena comiendo patatas de bolsa. -Entrecerró los ojos. -¿Tu novio no se va a molestar si huso su cocina?

-Emmett no es mi novio. -Ella puso los ojos ante mi respuesta. -Y no, le dije que tu me cocinarías y le pareció bien. Creo que internamente lo agradeció, sabe el desastre que soy en la cocina.

-Bien, se amarró el cabello. -Ve a distraer a mi niño, quiero que este durmiendo pronto para que santa haga su magia sin problemas. -me guiño un ojo, yo solo reí.

Recordé las navidades en casa de Vera, y la primera vez que hicimos de santa, fue imposible distraer a Henry.

Camine hasta donde estaba el pequeño observando con atención una de las fotografías de Emmett.

-¿Quien? -preguntó señalando una de estas, en la que él y Jasper levantaban sus cervezas.

-Emmett. -Respondí, y rápidamente desvié el tema. -Qué película quieres ver, tenemos muchas para escoger. -Cogí el control y entre en Netflix, algo que yo jamás habría podido pagar.

-¡Lilo! -gritó emocionado al verme pasar por una de las películas.

-Lilo será. -Reí colocando la película.

….

….

….

Estacione el jeep frente a la casa de mis padres, exactamente a las nueve y veinticinco. Luego de veinte minutos de agonía, decidí salir del carro y enfrentarme a la que sería una larga noche.

La puerta no estaba cerrada, por lo que entré sin problemas. El aroma de la comida y galletas de canela inundaban el lugar. Sonreí al recordar todas las navidades que había pasado en esta casa, junto a mi familia.

Caminé despacio hasta la cocina, mi madre estaba demasiado concentrada en sacar la comida del horno como para notarme.

Carraspeé haciéndome notar, ella dio un salto.

\- ¡Oh, Emmett! -Exclamó al verme. -Pensé que no vendrías. -Me abrazó.

-No iba a venir. -Dije hice una mueca. -Pero Rose prácticamente me obligo a hacerlo.

Su enorme sonrisa desapareció en el momento que escucho el nombre de mi preciosa rubia. Yo la observe atento, no toleraría que nadie hablara mal de ella, ni siquiera mi madre.

-¿Rosalie? -Cuestionó con cautela, yo asentí. -¿Sigues juntándote con ella?

-¿Saliendo con ella, quieres decir? -Ella puso los ojos ante mi corrección. -Si, aun estamos juntos.

-¿La has traído contigo? -Pregunto viendo alrededor, como si de pronto el peor de los monstros fuera a saltar de detrás de la puerta.

-No, ella no quiso venir. -Entrecerré los ojos ante el comportamiento de mi madre. -Me pregunto por qué. -Dije sarcástico.

-Emmett… -suspiró. -Por qué no nos olvidamos de todo esto, al menos por hoy.

Bufé, pero lo deje pasar.

-¿Dónde están los demás? -Pregunté sin mucho ánimo, no tenía nada de ganas de ver a Edward.

-Tu padre viene del hospital, acaba de llamar. -Sonrió. -Y Edward fue a buscar a Charlie.

-¿Charlie Swan? -Pregunté nervioso.

-¿Qué otro Charlie podría ser? -Ella rio, volviendo a su trabajo en la cocina.

-¿Por qué no vas y descansas un rato? -Dijo mientras limpiaba sus manos en un toalla. -Sabes que no me gusta que entren a mi cocina.

Deje a mi madre trabajando en su deliciosa cena y fui a mi antigua habitación. Sonreí al recordar la primera vez que Rose y yo habíamos estado juntos. Decidí que había pasado demasiado tiempo sin oír su voz y le marque, ella respondió al segundo timbre.

-¿Ya llegaste? -Pregunto en un susurró.

-Hola nena. -Salude. -¿Por qué susurras? -Pregunté extrañado. -¿Esta todo bien?

-Lo siento, estaba viendo una película con Henry y no le gusta que lo molesten mientras esta concentrado. -Rio, yo me relaje.

-Me alegra que no estes sola. -Dije viendo en dirección a la puerta del baño, una ducha me vendría bien para relajarme y prepararme para lo que se me venía luego.

-Como va todo? -Preguntó.

-Aun no lo sé. -Hice una mueca. -Sinceramente no creo que las cosas puedan cambiar, Rose. -Suspiré. -No debí venir.

-No digas eso. -Me regaño -Te arrepentirías si no lo hubieses hecho. -Se calló por un segundo. -Y de todas formas, las cosas no pueden ir peor de lo que ya están.

Asentí, en eso tenía razón, no había nada que mis padres pudieran decirme que ya no me hubiesen dicho antes.

-Espero que sepas que cuando regrese vas a tener que compensarme, a lo grande. -Dije escuchando su exquisita risa del otro lado del teléfono.

-Eso no será un problema. -Respondió riendo. -Debo irme, la película casi termina y debo volver a mi misión distraer a Henry. -Rio. - Te amo, Adiós. -Fue todo lo que dijo antes de cortarme, dejándome con una enorme y estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

….

Cuando entré a la sala, me sorprendí un poco al encontrarme a mi padre y Charlie Swan conversando animadamente.

-Tu madre me dijo que habías venido. -Mi padre se levantó para darme un abrazo. -Me alegro de que así sea, hijo.

-Es bueno verte pá. -Dije golpeándole la espalda. -Jefe Swan. -Saludé con un asentimiento.

-¿Cómo has estado chico? -preguntó.

-Mejor que nunca. -Respondí sonriendo y recordando las ultimas palabras de mi preciosa chica.

Charlie sonrió con sinceridad, vi como mi padre se removió incómodo.

-Un milagro de navidad. -La voz de Edward a mis espaldas me hizo gruñir. -Solo eso podría hacer que Emmy saliera de su escondite.

-Edward… -Mi padre dijo en voz de advertencia.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó fingiendo inocencia. -Pero si tú también lo crees.

-Basta Edward. -Carlisle dijo en tono autoritario. -No tendré esta discusión ahora, no hoy.

-Papá él… -Iba a discutir.

-Déjalo Ed, es navidad, sabes lo importante que es para tu madre. -La voz de Bella hizo que notara su presencia, ella había estado ahí junto a Edward todo este tiempo y yo ni la había notado, solté una risotada.

Ella agachó la mirada y sus mejillas ruborizadas al verme.

-Edward, acompañame. -Mi padre ordenó señalandole que lo siguiera a su estudio.

-Iré a ver si Esme necesita ayuda. -Dijo y se alejó prácticamente corriendo de ahí.

-El ambiente esta tan tenso que se corta con un cuchillo. -Charlie dijo soltando un silbido.

-Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar eso. -Lo vi avergonzado.

-Soy un policía en un pueblo pequeño. -Sonrió. -Créeme, he visto cosas peores.

-Igual, no creo que sea el ambiente en el que quieres ver a tu hija. -Suspiré recostándome en el respaldo del sofá.

-No, no lo es. -Respondió al cabo de un rato viéndome a los ojos. -Pero para ser sincero, creo que mi hija es quien ha creado este ambiente.

Yo le devolví la mirada, y negué.

-¿Cómo crees Charlie.? -Solté negando. -Bella no tiene nada que ver.

-No soy tonto, chico. -Se volteó para ver si alguien nos escuchaba, pero no habia nadie, estábamos solos. -Nunca me ha gustado Edward, no es secreto. -Soltó aire. -Supongo que una de las razones por las que tanto me desagrada es por la forma en que su relación con mi hija comenzó.

Yo lo observé serio, nunca antes lo había escuchado hablar tanto.

-Una relación basada en mentiras. -Continuo. -Ningún padre quiere eso para su pequeña. -Y traicionar a su propio hermano, su propia familia, no habla muy bien de él. ¿Qué se puede esperar de un hombre que no respeta a su propia familia?

-Charlie…

-Sé muy bien que Isabella no es ninguna santa en esta historia, Emmett. -Bajo la mirada. -Siento que en parte es responsable de que esta familia se este destruyendo.

-Eres un buen chico. -Palmeó mi hombro. -No sabes lo mucho que me hubiese gustado que fueras mi yerno pero…

-Charlie, yo no puedo. -Lo corté. -Ya no la amo.

-Y Me alegro. -Sonrió. -Por qué ella no te merece.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, jamás lo hubiese esperado.

…

Comimos la cena en silencio, todos con la mirada clavada en el plato, solo con el sonido de los cubiertos chocando entre ellos.

Al terminar, Edward y Bella llevaron a Charlie a su casa. Y me quedé a solas con mis padres, era ahora o nunca.

-Tenemos que hablar. -Dije sentándome frente a ellos en el sofá de la sala.

-No ahora. -Mi madre pidió. -No podemos aprovechar esta linda noche de navidad.

-No. -Los vi serio. -La única razón de que allá venido a pasar la navidad aquí es porque quiero solucionar esto. Yo los amo, pero también la amo a ella y…

-¿La prostituta? -Mi padre preguntó. -¿La amas?

-Si… -Dije con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Cariño, esa … mujer solo te esta usando. -Mi madre dijo viéndome triste.

-No es cierto, no la conocen. -La defendí. -Sabía que era una mala idea venir…-Dije en un susurro. -Necesito saber si algún día van a aceptarla, es todo lo que pido.

-Emmett…

-Este es mi último intento. -Mascullé.

-¿Nos estas dando un ultimátum? -Carlisle rugió molesto.

Puse los ojos ante las palabras de mi padre.

-¿Van a aceptarla o no? -volví a preguntar.

-Déjanos conversar a solas, tendrás tu respuesta en la mañana -Mi madre dijo seria, poniéndose de pie. -Buenas noches hijo.

Al verlos retirarse a su cuarta deje caer mi cuerpo en el sofá, llevé mis manos a mi cabello y respiré exasperado, ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?

* * *

Primero que nada quería desearles una feliz navidad, este es mi pequeño regalo de navidad para ustedes.

Sé que se suponía que tenia que escribir un capitulo de la intrusa, pero este pude terminarlo antes. Espero publicar el próximo capítulo de la intrusa pronto.

 **Realmente quiero saber si les gusto el capitulo, es importante para mi y para que pueda continuar escribiendo.**

Agradezco muchísimo los reviews, favoritos y alerts, no saben lo feliz que me hacen.

Cualquier pregunta, sugerencia o critica pueden hacerla por PM (creo que es la forma más fácil para responder) o Facebook (Esta en mi perfil).

 **Xoxo y feliz navidad.**

 **Rosalie Hale De Cullen ****** Emmett McCartys Angel**


End file.
